Mystery of the Missing Students
by Idol Princess
Summary: Rikkaidai's new transfer student, Echizen Ryoma, has some dark secrets that he doesn't wish to tell. And now his new tennis team is determined to find out what they are. Could it have something to do with the disappearing students?
1. The New Transfer Student

**ok so decided to post this story to see what you guys think. i absolutely LOVE Rikkaidai! they r so funny! not to mention the cute guys~ lol i came up with this story on a whim so i dont have the ening all figured out yet but its moving along... anyway fyi for those who r read _Prince of the Night_ - im currently a bit bit stuck on this one part in the next chapter so ur going to have to wait awhile in the mean time i hope u enjoy this story.**

**inthe beginning is something similar to a prolouge that focuses on one character (an OC). then during chapter 1 it starts out with no one's 'POV' then in the second part is Ryo's 'POV' then lastly is Rikkai's 'POV'**

**owns only: the OCs (someone has to replace Sakuno, Tomoka, and the trio tho my OCs r always going to be better than those five)**

**_At The Bottom Of The Page Is A List Of The Pairings U Get To Chose From If U Desire To Have This Be A Romance_**

* * *

><p><span>Mystery of the Missing Students<span>

~By: Tensai Fon Ryoseii~

~Original: Takeshi Konomi~

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

(About) Three weeks after school started...

**Ding-Dong Ding-Dong**

**Ding-Dong Ding-Dong**

"Class is dismissed!"

An energetic raven haired boy with captivating red eyes stretched his arms out and yawned. He never did like the long boring speeches that the teachers always gave. The good news is that today is Friday so he can finally relax for a while.

A familiar hand grabbed his outstretched arm and entangled their hands together. The boy turned around and smiled at the figure in front of him. "Kazu..."

His lover brought the boy's hand to their own lips kissing it. "You seemed bored today, Yuu."

The raven haired boy stood and kissed the other's cheek. "What do you expect? Who on earth has the ability the listen to all that crap load of boring information? I sure don't.

"She does and she's not complaining. Speaking of which, if she catches you talking like that you're going to be forced to listen to her lectures." A finger pointed toward a girl talking with her friends.

"Heh, you're the one to talk. You're no better than me." The raven haired boy smiled making his lover blush. "Your birthday is this weekend, do you have something you want? A book of guitar songs? Or maybe-"

The other placed a hand on the his mouth, successfully shutting him up. "You don't have to do anything extravagant. I'm fine with just one of your drawings."

"Kazu..."

"I swear! That personality of yours always seems to change whenever Sasuki is around." A teasing female voice said from behind the couple. "And to think Sasuki is still able to tame one of Rikkai's biggest delinquents."

"Oi, oi! Let's not start fighting now! It's the start if the weekend!" Sasuki said holding his lover back to prevent any blood from being spilled.

"Sodaiyo, didn't you two promise to join us for karaoke?"

The raven haired boy snapped his fingers in realization. "We did, didn't we?"

"Then I suggest we get going or we won't be able to sing for very long." A male voice said joining them.

"Ah so you're coming too?"

"Che. Of course I am! I just hope my good looks don't distract you."

Laughter was heard as the group walked out the classroom door after grabbing their things. The five friends talked about what songs they wanted to sing and stuff like that. One of them then turned to the person next to them.

"Is your boyfriend coming?"

"Nah, Hayato has some things he has to take care of for the upcoming school play."

"Hmmm. That's too bad. I can't wait for the final results though."

"True enough. He worked hard on it and it's the first one of the school year."

"Kanou-sempai must really love acting of he puts that much heart into his work. Almost like Sasuki and his drawings."

Sasuki halted at his friend's words. "I forgot my drawing pad in the classroom!"

"Well then you better go get it!"

"Yeah. You guys go on ahead without me! I'll catch up with you later!" Sasuki waved to the group before heading back into the building.

He approached his classroom and opened the door. His red eyes scanned the room as his hand searched for the light switch. Flipping the switch his gaze landed on a notebook lying onto of his desk. Sasuki picked up and flipped through it smiling.

"Kazu always did say my drawings are the best. I still wonder how Kazu is able to tell mine from all the others."

Stepping out of the classroom he turned off the lights and walked back down the hallway. After a few minutes he began to hear strange noises and footsteps.

**TAP TAP**

**CLACK CLATTER**

**STEP STEP**

**TAP TAP**

Sasuki whirled around with slight fear in his eyes. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Silence greeted him calmly which allowed the boy to relax. He shook his head as he continued on his way. "What am I so worked up about? I won't deny that the stories of the disappearing students freaks me out but it's not like-"

"Sa...su...ki... Yuu..."

"Who's there?" The boy turned around again to see no one in sight. _That's impossible! I could have sworn that the voice came from right behind me!_

**STEP TAP**

Sasuki backed up slowly, his red eyes flickering left to right and right to left. Then he froze... Why? Because he felt large hands holding his arms. He ever-so-slowly turned his head look at who was there, but what held him captive was a giant black figure that was unmistakably inhuman. Under the faint light of the sunset he could just barely make out the large outline of the stranger.

"Hanase!" Shaking off the hands Sasuki ran for it.

"Sa...su...ki... Yuu..., you... will... make... a... great... ad...di...tion..."

_What addition?_ The raven haired boy panted as he hid in one of the classrooms clutching his notebook to his chest. _Kazu!_

"Sa...su...ki... Yuu..."

A gasp escaped the boy's mouth as a he heard the sound of the door opening. His chaser stepped into the dark room and walked in his direction. Sasuki panicked and busted out the other door. He ran down the corridor looking back every once and awhile to see to figure not far behind. The raven haired boy tripped and his drawing notebook skids across the floor hitting the wall. He tried to get up only to discover that twisted his ankle which hurt like hell. A few seconds later a large shadow loomed over him and the boy whirled around.

_Kazu! Tasukete!_ Sasuki shook his head as words left his mouth and fearful red eyes staring at the figure standing there as it reached out for him. "No... No... No! Ahhh!"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 - The New Transfer Student<span>

A week later...

A small good looking 12 year old boy wearing a silver shirt and long lose jeans lowered his cap and adjusted his tennis bag as he sighed. He was going to a new school a month after it already started and wasn't all too happy about it. His parents argued over what school his was going to attend and the fight ended with his mother's win. So now here he was standing in front of his new school: Rikkaidai.

His brushed a bit of his emerald hair aside and let his golden eyes wander the school ground. All the students were already in class, and the reason why? Well, some chick from Seishun pointed him in the wrong direction and cause he ended up having a match with a horrible high school tennis player.

He entered the building and headed toward the office when he bumped into someone. He looked up as he apologized and his eyes met sapphire ones. The boy had silverish blue hair that was tied back in a small ponytail and wore a yellow and black uniform.

The older of the two smiled. "Whoa there. You ok?"

"Um yeah. Gomen nasai."

The taller boy's eyes landed on the tennis bag he was carrying and his smile changed to a smirk. "You play tennis?"

"Yeah."

Silence rolled over as the elder tried again. "Are you good?"

"Mada mada dane," he replied walking off.

"I'll see you at the courts then!" The sapphire eyed boy yelled after him before heading the other way.

He opened the door to the office to see the welcoming face of the school's principal, Yoshizawa Tsutomu. There were two other people there too; a boy with a thin frame and wavy navy blue hair that highlighted his pretty dark blue eyes and another, less fragile looking, with short black hair hidden under a cap accompanied by deep light brown eyes.

The principal smiled at him and shook his hand. "It's an honor to meet Samurai Nanjiroh's son. I was told you're a tennis prodigy just like your father."

"Ah."

"If that's the case then I would like to introduce you to Rikkaidai's tennis captain and vice-captain." He gestured to the boys next to him. "This is Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou."

The vice-captain bowed his head in greeting. "Sanada Genichirou."

Yukimura smiled at him and held out his hand. "Boku wa Yukimura Seiichi. Hajimemashite. What's your name?"

"Ryoma. Echizen Ryoma."

* * *

><p>Ryoma opened the door to his new classroom after his teacher, Hiro-sensei, said for him to come in. He looked around at his classmates as the teacher introduced him. Some squeals was heard along with some eye rolling though some boys did stare at him as though they were doubting his andor their own gender.

"Echizen-kun, you can have the seat between Aya-san and Rayne-kun." Hiro-sensei told him pointing to an empty near the back of the class.

He nodded before taking his seat. Ryoma glanced at the people sitting next to him, analyzing them almost.

To his left sat Aya-san; a cheerful girl by the looks of it. She had lovely long brown hair pulled back into two low pigtails the draped over shoulders with a soccer hair clip that held back her bangs. The girl had an amused look in her brown eyes as he passed by. Her form was leaning on her desk allowing her faint shadow to cover her open textbook. Aya smiled as she introduced herself.

"Konnichiwa, Ryoma-kun. Watashi wa Aya Miyuki. Hajimemashite! Not very often we get transfer students this late in the year, or that's what my cousin told me. If you have any questions ask Kaname-kun since he's the class rep." She gestured to the boy sitting on Ryoma's other side.

Looking over to the right, Ryoma stared. He could easily distinguish the fact that the boy was probably a mix of England-Japanese heritage because had hair with that was a color of shiny golden blond, the color similar to his golden eyes, flowing loosely just inches below his shoulders and a pair of sunglasses were comfortably perched on top of his head. His cerulean blue eyes were looking outside the window then turned to him upon hearing his name. Around his neck was a silver cross with a unique design carved on it and his uniform completely unbuttoned revealing the plain white shirt underneath. He was leaned back with his legs resting on his desk. Going by his appearance and posture, the boy was some sort of player, gangster, or just some rebellious person. Perhaps even an arrogant narcissist or popular boy band guy.

The boy rolled his eyes before greeting the transfer with a charming smile. "Yo, Ryoma. Boku wa Kaname Rayne. Rikkaidai Gakuen e youkoso! Before you get confused, I'm part English and Miyuki-chan is one my childhood friends so don't be getting any strange ideas. If you need anything, just ask."

Ryoma nodded as he turned back to their teacher who was currently talking about upcoming festivals and events. It was only about ten minutes later that the classroom was filled with the voice of one of the staff as they called for their teacher from the broadcasting room.

"Hiro-sensei, please report to the principal's office. I repeat! Hiro-sensei, please report to the principal's office."

A confused look came across their teacher's face. "I wonder what they want. As for the rest of you: free period!"

Happy squeals and cheering sounded throughout the room as the middle aged man left. The class immediately began chatting with one another and a few approached the newcomer.

A girl with long sapphire blue hair and gray eyes was the first to reach him. Two small braids were pulled back prevent the rest of her hair from getting in her face and her bangs rested nicely just above her eyebrows. She didn't seem that much different from Aya Miyuki in personality wise.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Haruka Yuki. What club are you planning to join? If you're good at tennis then you should try out for the tennis club. Tatsuya-kun is already in it so you ask him about it." Haruka pointed to the boy seated in front of Rayne.

The boy turned letting Ryoma see his dark brown eyes and silky looking light brown hair. To Ryoma he looked like a pretty boy that you would find in an anime or manga.

"Tatsuya Natsume. Just call me Natsume since my brother is also in this class. If you do join the tennis team let me warn you now that Rikkaidai has tough standards and losing is unacceptable according to our Fukubuchou. All the Regulars here are incredibly strong, especially the Three Demons of Rikkai."

The emerald haired boy glanced at Natsume curiously. "The Three Demons of Rikkaidai?"

"Yeah. Buchou, Fukubuchou, and Yanagi Renji."

"By buchou could you be referring to Yukimura-sempai and Sanada-sempai's the fukubuchou?"

Aya gaped at him in shock. "Eh? How did you know?"

"I had the pleasure of meeting them earlier today," Ryoma replied shrugging.

Upon hearing this Haruka's voice raised its volume. "Uso! Honto? You got to meet Yukimura-sama? And personally?"

_She's a fangirl? Just great. At least she's not mine._ He sighed before nodding. "Yeah."

"Kakkoii!"

Aya rolled her eyes then turned back to new student. "I almost forgot to warn you about the disappearances."

Ryoma's eyes instantly flickered to the sporty female next to him. "What disappearances?"

"Well, for a long time Rikkaidai had children suddenly disappear and I don't mean like kidnapping, I'm talking about vanishing! It increased a lot more these past two years too."

"Vanishing?"

"Yeah, vanishing. The students that disappeared were seen entering the school but they never returned home. In fact, they never even left the school grounds." Natsume clarified fiddling with his pencil.

Haruka nodded in agreement. "If want more details it would be best to ask the Rayne-kun and Tatsuya Kazuki, this guy's brother, since they know most of the people that vanished."

"What about Rayne and me?"

The group turned to see a boy with black hair and bright green eyes standing there. He dressed similarly to Rayne but instead of sunglasses and a cross, he wore some bracelets, a black chocker, and an earring on his left ear. If this is Natsume's brother then they're exact opposites.

Natsume waved to him in greeting. "Hey, I thought you were skipping today."

Kazuki shook his head. "Nah. I got curious when I heard about the new student." He looked over at Ryoma and gave a small nod. "Name's Tatsuya Kazuki. I'm Natsu's fraternal twin brother. I specialize in martial arts and the guitar."

"More like street fighting, you stupid delinquent." Aya muttered quietly.

Kazuki didn't miss a single word and glared at her. "Did you just call me stupid?"

"No, I called you a cow. Of course, I called you stupid!"*

"I think being Miss Perfect has finally gotten to your head, Aya!"

"Well, unlike you, Mr. Homo, I still have my boyfriend."

"Leave him out of this you little bi-!"

Aya smirked as she interrupted him. "Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't cuss so much, Kazuki-kun. It's a bad habit."

A glaring contest started between the two before they childishly turned away from each other. Haruka rolled her eyes before walking away. Rayne and Natsume stared them feeling unamused.

Ryoma glanced over the class rep seated next to him. "Are they always like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Since Aya is one of those honorable straight A students, she and Kazuki never get along. She doesn't have anything against gays if that's what you're wondering." Rayne informed him sticking his hands in his pockets. "The four of us went to grade school together so I'm kinda already used to it."

"So says the other delinquent," 'Miss Perfect' said with a small glare.

"At least I don't pick fights!"

_Yup. Defiantly an arrogant boy band guy._ Ryoma sighed. "Who is 'him'?"

The air in the room darkened a little as Kazuki froze. The boy's eyes became hidden underneath his bangs. It was silent with the only sound of chatter in the background. Ryoma's cat like eyes narrowed and quickly began to click the pieces together. He finally understood by 'going back over' their conversation.

"This 'him' guy is one of the students that disappeared, isn't he?"

Despite usual quiet personality, Natsume decided to speak up. "Hai. His full name is Sasuki Yuu. He also went to the same grade school as us. He and my brother, Kazu, have been dating for two years but a week ago Sasuki disappeared. We haven't seen him since."

_Interesting. _Ryoma inwardly smirked as he ignored the sad depressing feeling welling up inside him. "Where did you guys last see him?"

The class rep crossed his arms going deep in thought. "Where did we last see him?"

"It was when we were going out for karaoke and Yuu said he forgot something in the classroom." Kazuki said matter-of-factly.

Aya nodded. "Yeah! I remember now! Sasuki-kun was one of the few students who vanished after school hours."

The emerald haired boy glanced at the girl with a questioning look on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

"Hm? Oh, well actually 90% of the students that disappeared went missing during the day while the other 10% vanished after school. Sasuki-kun is part of that 10%."

"Is that so?" Ryoma looked back over to Rayne. "How many students have actually went missing?"

The other shrugged. "Depends on if you're asking for when it first started or over the past two years."

"From when it first started."

"Then I would say... Around 137 students total. 52 girls and 85 guys, and all were promising students in grade wise, sports, music, or other things."

Ryoma frowned ever so slightly. "Then what about the Rikkai Regulars? Why haven't they vanished?"

Rayne shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm not in the tennis club."

Glancing over to Natsume, Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Well, care to explain?"

The boy sighed giving in. "Apparently three or two years ago three tennis Regulars disappeared but nothing happened since then."

"Sounds simple enough."

Rayne glanced at him with a puzzled look. "Did you say something, Ryoma?"

"Betsu ni."

The bell rang as their teacher returned. Hiro-sensei dismissed them and his eyes landed on Ryoma. The boy understood the message and said goodbye to his newfound friends before approaching the teacher.

"Is there something you need, Hiro-sensei?"

The man bent down to whisper into the smaller's ear. "The principal told me the real reason for your appearance here, Ryoma-kun."

The freshman boy narrowed his eyes a little. "The old man did? Then guess this means Oyaji got a hold of him."

His teacher nodded confirming his suspicions. "Yes and I will do what I can but I can't make any promises. Also if you're not careful, your cover will be blown."

"Che. Such minor and troublesome details." Ryoma turned and headed for the door.

"Matte, Ryoma-kun! You still have afternoon classes! Where are you going?"

"To the tennis courts."

* * *

><p>"Kirihara, you need to speed up your aim and reactions a bit! Marui, Jackal, practice synchronizing some more!" Yukimura instructed as he took a sip of water.<p>

The smallest of the group whined before a hand through his messing black hair. Getting back into position in front the machine, his green eyes become transfixed on the them as the tennis balls shot out. Hitting all balls he made sure that they all bounced in the same area. The marks left of the ground showed that he only got to be a few inches apart.

"Good job, Akaya."

Kirihara Akaya turned around to see his vice-captain standing there. "Ah, Sanada-fukubuchou."

The boy nodded in greeting. "You're improving, I will admit that. Do you want try two machines?"

"Can I?"

"Yanagi said it was alright and I trust his judgment."

Kirihara smirked. "In that case, bring it-"

Sanada raised an eyebrow as he stared down at the suddenly quiet second year. "Is something wrong?"

The boy shook his head and pointed behind him. "Zenzen. Just that."

Turning around, Sanada saw two of his Regulars fighting in front of a now broken window. One of them had silverish blue hair pulled into a small pony tail with sapphire eyes. The other wore glasses and had hair that was a nice shade of purple. The two of seemed to arguing about something when their vice-captain approached them.

"Niou! Yagyuu! What's going on here? What happened to the window?"

"Well, Niou thought it would be fun to test out a new move and that's the results." Yagyuu stated pointing his thumb at the shattered window behind him.

"I wasn't on purpose! I tripped and the ball went the wrong way which just happened to be where the window was."

Sanada sighed and shook his head. "I will have the janitor come clean it up so I want you two back to practice."

"Hai!"

"It seems you have your hands full, Sanada."

He turned around to see his captain smiling at him. "Yukimura."

The captain glanced at the broken pieces of glass scattered on the floor with amusement sparkling in his eyes. "I wonder what kind of move they came up with this time. It must be strong to completely shatter the window like this."

"Yes, I believe so. They have working together for the past few days so I'm guessing that this is what they were doing."

Yukimura looked over that the doubles pair who were currently talking with determination. "It seems our Gentleman-Trickster pair has something new up their sleeve. I can't wait to see it."

"Yukimura, Sanada, I have the menus all printed out like you asked." A boy with golden brown hair and closed eyes approached them.

"As expected of you, Yanagi!" The captain turned to him before taking the sheets of paper that the boy held. "I'm impressed that you were able to complete all of these so quickly."

Yanagi handed the vice-captain the rest of the papers. "Iie, iie. It's nothing compared to the fact that you two managed to talk the principal into letting us practice all day today. Besides it's quite easy when I have all your weaknesses written down."

"You know, somehow I find that last bit quite insulting but I guess it's to be expected."

The trio glanced around to see a pinkish auburn haired boy with purplish gray eyes walking up to them. He was chewing some apple flavored gum and had his hands lazily tucked into his pockets with his racket tucked under his arm.

"Ah, Marui, you done already? Where's Jackal?" Yukimura asked looking around.

The boy shrugged a little. "Restroom. Anyway, Mura-buchou, why are you guys over here? And what's with all the glass?"

"We're just talking. As for the glass... It seems Niou and Yagyuu has come up with a new trick. Sadly, this time they messed up." The captain answered him with his arms crossed.

"Ehhh, I wonder what it could be."

"70% chance that it will be completed and done by time we reach the first tournament where there is a 0% chance that they will end up using it," Yanagi said flipping through his notebook.

Ignoring the data man, Marui glanced over at the pair with curiosity. "If they ever up using it then it would be against Seigaku's Golden Pair and maybe one of Hyotei's as well."

"Ah, yes, the Golden Pair. They are very unique, those two. Don't you agree, Sanada?"

Sanada rolled his eyes. How could someone ever forget the mother hen and a hyperactive cat doubles pair? He won't deny that despite their strange personalities, the two of them are strong. Even Marui who is a volley tensai and fellow doubles player couldn't deny their strength.

"It's going to be fun playing against them again! They put up a decent fight last year. Don't you think so, Buchou?"

"True enough. There are quite a few people we must be weary of that might have the capability to defeat one if our players." Yukimura said deep in thought.

The vice-captain nodded. "All the more reason to practice."

"Yes. If we keep this pace up then there is 90% chance that we'll get to the point where no one will be able to get a single game from us by the time the tournament starts." Yanagi calculated making Marui cringe away.

The all-too-accurate information that the data man collected always seemed to make the volley tensai feel uncomfortable. It kind of creeped him out a bit and made him wonder how on Earth the boy could keep track of such things. Yanagi and Inui would make a scary pair if they were on the same team.

Sanada sighed feeling annoyed by all the distractions. Sure the team gatherings were always crazy but this was one of those rare times where the practices never got anywhere. He stood there watching his teammates chatting thinking that it couldn't get any worse and boy was he wrong because just then some voices were heard, interrupting their conversations.

"Seriously, I don't see why I come with you."

"You know the way to the courts and I don't."

"I guess you have a point."

The team turned to see one of their non-Regulars, Tatsuya Natsume, approaching them accompanied by a boy with pretty emerald haired and enticing golden eyes. The unfamiliar boy glanced at them scanning over them one by one until his eyes landed on their buchou and fukubuchou.

"Ah, Yukimura-sempai, Sanada-sempai, it's nice to see you two again. I would have thought that you'd be in class right now." The boy gave a small nod as he greeted them.

Marui turned to his friend's and raised an eyebrow. "Do you know this kid?"

The 'kid' glared at him and pouted. "It's Echizen, sempai."

Yukimura blushed a little at the younger's stance then gave a quiet sigh before introducing the boy. "This is 1st year, Echizen Ryoma. Echizen, this Marui and Yanagi. By the machines is Kirihara and over there is Niou and Yagyuu." He gestured to each boy as he spoke their name receiving a curt nod from the younger boy.

The data man flipped through some pages before jotting some things down on a blank page. The doubles pair noticed the newcomer and walked over with Kirihara not far behind. Marui stared at the innocent looking freshman thinking the same thing as his slightly blushing captain and vice-captain.

_He's so adorable! How can a boy look so... pretty?_

"Sempai-tachi?"

Yanagi coughed breaking the others out of their daze. "Well, Echizen, is there something you need?"

"Betsu ni."

"Ah! You're that guy from the hallway this morning!" Niou shouted suddenly.

Echizen looked at doubles player pointing at him. "Ah. I thought you looked familiar, and can you stop pointing at me?"

"Niou, you met him before?" Yagyuu asked his partner as he glanced at the freshman curiously.

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I was talking to Mura-buchou and Sanada-fukubuchou down at the principal's office for a while and after I left I bumped into him."

"Hmmm."

"He didn't talk much then either."

Not listening to the boring conversation of his sempai-tachi, Kirihara smiled as he spotted Natsume standing a little ways behind Echizen. "Ah, Natsume-kun, how's my cousin?"

The boy inclined his head as the second year boy walked up to him. "Aya-san is just fine, Kirihara-sempai. It seems that the soccer team might when their tournament this year with her around."

A smirk appeared on the older boy's lips as he spoke. "As expected of a relative of mine."

The vice-captain ignored the ongoing conversation between the two and kept his eyes transfixed on the beauty in front of him. Despite the Echizen's feminine looks something told him that the boy was strong. He felt the same way this morning when he first met him in the principal's office. He just might make it into the Regulars.

Yukimura scanned the boy from top to bottom. There was something about Echizen that captivated him but he wasn't sure what it was. Shaking his head he glanced over to Marui only to see that the tensai had his gaze locked onto the boy as well.

"Um, Sempai-tachi?"

"Eh?" Marui was the first to completely return to reality as he blinked a few times before looking back at the smaller boy. "Nani?"

"I want a match," Echizen said simply with a smirk plastered on his face.

Niou laughed. "Oi, oi, you don't really think you have what it takes to beat us, do you?"

"Che. Mada mada dane, sempai."

This received a glare from their second year player. "Don't get all cocky! We aren't as easy to beat as you think we are!"

Natsume walked up next to him. "Ryoma, winning against these guys is almost impossible - no - it _**is**_ impossible. The only ones who could possible beat them is Atobe Keigo of Hyotei and Seigaku's Fuji Shuusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu who is on National level."

"Oh? So they're that strong huh? Makes want to play them even more." Echizen looked at the team intensely like a wolf picking its pray.

"Ryoma!"

Yukimura's blue eyes narrowed at the challenge. "If you want a match that bad then we shall give you one."

"But, Mura-buchou, who's going to play him?"

"You will."

"Sounds- EHHHH?" Niou looked at his captain in shock. "Naze?"

Sanada glared at his teammate for his patience was beginning to run thin. "Just do it. It's not going to kill you."

"Fine." He turned to smirking freshman. "One set match. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah."

Yukimura smiled a strange smile as he handed the emerald haired boy his racket and some tennis balls. "Here, you can borrow mine. Ganbatte."

"Domo."

With rackets in hand they walked to different sides of the court before approaching each other on each side of the net. Niou stood his racket on the ground and adjusted his fingers as he prepared to spin it.

"Which?"

"Smooth."

The racket spun for a while before clattering onto the ground. The doubles player looked it and smirked.

"It's smooth. Your serve, Echizen. Show me what you can do."

The freshman nodded as he stepped away from the net. He twisted Yukimura's racket in his right hand a few times to get used to the feeling. Then he upon tossing the ball into the air he jumped up hitting it with great timing shooting over the net.

Niou aimed to return it when he noticed the true spin on the ball thanks to his shape eyesight. The ball shot up in his direction and he moved letting it pass him and hit the fence. Niou whistled as he snapped out of his brief stunned state. "A twist serve? Not bad, Ochibi."

Echizen would have gaped at him if it wasn't for his stoic personality. Instead he settled for a glare. "Ochibi? The name's Echizen, Niou-sempai."

The doubles player smirked. "But it suits you so nicely, don't you agree?"

"Uresai!"

"No need to get so worked up!"

"You better watch out cause I'm going not going easy on you!"

"Glad to hear it! Give me everything you got, Ochibi."

"Uresai!"

"But it's so much fun to call you that! Can't I please-"

"Yadda!"

Off the courts groaning was heard. Natsume couldn't help be chuckle at the little childish naïve fight that the two were currently engaged in. He dark brown eyes watched as his classmate serve once again. This time the third year returned and the two started a rally that ended with Niou's point. Echizen got the next point by surprising the doubles player with a move that he called Drive B and he could see why too. Drive B was a move the resulted with the capital letter B for the ball 'created' two arches. Natsume glanced at Regulars next to him to see a few with amused looks and a few with annoyed ones. It seems his friend wasn't lying when he said he won the American Junior Tournament for four years in a row and now he has proven himself to be a decent challenge for Rikkaidai team.

The game went on longer than the Rikkaidai players expected. On top of that it ended with the freshman's win. Echizen walked off the courts saying 'Mada mada dane, Niou-sempai.' Niou, on the other hand, was laughing. Whether it was because he lost to a freshman or simply because he wanted to, the team was unsure.

Yukimura walked up to the freshman and took back his racket with an amused smile. "Was that satisfactory, Echizen-kun?"

"Hn."

"That's good to hear. How about joining the Regulars?" He asked eyeing the boy.

"...EHHHH?" The team stared at their captain as if he said something in foreign language.

"Buchou, you can't be serious! He's a freshman!" Kirihara shouted pointing at the emerald haired boy accusingly.

"That may be true but he has great potential." The navy haired boy replied still locking eyes with the smaller boy.

"But-"

"Uresai, Kirihara." Yukimura glared at the second year before turning back to Echizen. "So will you join? I can ask the principal if can we make an exception and have nine Regulars instead of the usual eight."

Echizen smirked. "Sure, I'll take up your offer."

"Excellent. We shall get started today since we also have to order you a uniform." A broad and rather creepy grin appeared on the captain's face that said there would be a world of pain if anyone went against him.

Sanada sighed. "Very well, Yukimura. Yagyuu, Yanagi, go discuss the turn of events with the principal. Kirihara and Niou, you guys will-"

"~Kyoushitsu no mado kara mieru semai sekai wa  
>Nee Dore dake ore ni shigeki wo ataeru no sa<br>Tsumaranai nichijou Kono te de kaereba ii  
>Sou Omoshiroi koto Ippai arun'dakara~"<p>

The group froze as the sound of music infiltrated their ears. The looked around for the source of the noise and saw Echizen pull a silver phone from his pocket. The boy glanced at the name flashing on the small screen and before smirking.

"Gomen, sempai-tachi, I need to take this call." He turned back around flipping the phone open as the others gave an understanding nod.

The Rikkaidai team began to walk away when their ears caught hold of the freshman's strange call. They usually don't eavesdrop on other people's private conversation but this one was too strange for their liking.

Echizen brought the phone to his ear and started to speak in English. **"What do you want, Akai?"**

"..."

**"Good."**

"..."

**"Yes, I did."**

"..."

**"Rikkaidai."**

"..."

**"Seigaku."**

"..."

**"Yes. That's correct."**

"..."

**"No."**

"..."

**"Aren't I always?"**

"..."

**"The plan is working perfectly. At this rate everything will end sooner than expected."**

"..."

An amused smirk appeared on the freshman's face. **"Something is defiantly happening in this school and I plan to find out what."**

Eyes narrowed as the team translated most of the boy's conversation in their minds. Though they didn't understand all of it, they knew enough to know that it wasn't a normal call. This boy knew something or was after something. The new freshman transfer student, Echizen Ryoma, had _secrets_.

The sound of a phone shutting snapped them out of their current thoughts. The emerald haired boy had closed his phone and now faced them. He inserted his hand into his pockets he gazed at the elder group.

"Is there something wrong?"

The group shook their heads feverishly. They glanced at each other in attempt to figure out who would speak first. In all honesty they were curious about the call and wasn't sure if they should bring up or not. Well, they already kind of already ruined their image by eavesdropping but they couldn't just leave the strange matter alone, could they?

Yanagi moved his glance to his vice-captain. "I think Yagyuu and I should get going now, if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead. Niou, Akaya, I want you two to go into town and order Echizen a uniform and you might as well do the shopping while you're there." The vice-captain hand the nous a small piece of paper with a list of things on it.

"Hai!"

The four team members took off leaving the other five students behind. Natsume shifted his position. He could easily feel the strange and awkward tension the other four were creating. The non-Regular glanced over to the upperclassman and narrowed his dark brown eyes. He could have been mistaken but it looked like they were blushing. Was it because of practice? No, they had plenty of time to rest up to this point and this is Rikkaidai he was talking about! They don't ever tire easily. Following their gaze his eyes landed onto his emerald haired classmate and a small rare smirk appeared on his lip. _Is that how it is, sempai-tachi? I won't deny his good looks and I must say he would be a good catch for anyone._

"So, Echizen, are you good at doubles at all?" Marui asked biting his lip a little.

"Betsu ni."

"Would you like to try with me?" He asked leaning toward the smaller boy.

Echizen shrugged. "I don't really care."

"But it would be fun to try don't you think so?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Great! If it's alright with Buchou then Jackal and I can go over the rules and basics for you sometime." The volley tensai turned to look at his currently silent captain.

Yukimura sighed. "You can give it a shot but be aware that when the tournaments come up, you might not get a spot right away."

"Hai."

Natsume walked up the other freshman quietly. "Ryoma, these guys are tough and serious when it comes to tennis so be careful. I must admit though, you were very amazing earlier. It seems winning those four American Junior Tournaments weren't just for show! Well, I should get going. My brother is waiting for me."

Marui watched the two say their goodbyes as he thought about Natsume's words. Something about them made him feel like it cleared one of their questions earlier... _Serious? No. Amazing? No. American? N-Yes! That's it! So-_ "That's why he was so fluent in English!" Upon realizing that he said his thought out loud, his hand instantly covered his mouth even though it was already too late.

Enchanting golden eyes narrowed at them. "You guys were listening, weren't you? That's not a polite thing to do, sempai-tachi."

_Nice going, Marui! You are so running 20 extra laps later._ Yukimura shot the volley tensai a glare. "Well, not on purpose. It kind of just happened."

The vice-captain eyed the boy suspiciously. "You... Just who are you?"

_So blunt!_

"Just a transfer student from America, besides there some things are better left unsaid and unknown. Mada mada dane, sempai." With that the freshman boy walked away leaving his new team behind.

Marui blinked a few times as one of his bubbles popped. "What just happened?"

"What do you think, Yukimura?" Sanada asked his friend ignoring the tensai's question.

The captain smiled with clear interest in the boy. "Saa, it seems we have a very interesting boy on our team. I wonder what a cute boy like him could be hiding."

Marui smirked. "Sodaiyo. I say we try to uncover his little secrets."

"This will be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>*this is kind of a play on wordslanguages. in spanish (if i remember correctly) baka means cow while in japanese it means idoit or stupid**

**well how was it? good? bad? When i first came up with this story i wasnt sure what to make Ryo. after a small discussion with my friend we decided to make Ryo be one of boys that is able to attract both guys and girls because of his fenimine features. so if u hate the idea then sorry. also be aware that i wont do much with tennis since im not good at it. i kept the Ochibi becuz its just so cute dont u think?**

**Ryo's ringtone is part of the song _Believe Myself_._  
><em>****_music: Yoshihisa Fujita  
>arrangement: Yoshihisa Fujita<br>vocal: Junko Minagawa_**

* * *

><p><strong>if youre worried ab the OCs then i should let you know that mostly Rayne Kaname and Tatsuya Natsume will have parts. oh and to help you out... here is the OCs' profiles (fyi: the name is written western style):<strong>

_**•Miyuki Aya - Ryo's friend & classmate. Brown hair and eyes. She's a sporty stright A student with a cheerful and sometimes off-beat personality. She constantly picks fights with Kazuki. She, Rayne, Kazuki, and Natsume went to grade school together. Currently dating the captain of the drama club, Kanou Hayato.**_

_**•Rayne Kaname - Ryo's best friend & classmate. Long golden blond hair similar to Ryo's eyes and cerulean eyes. He is the class rep and has a rebellious and (a somewhat) arrogant personality. He is more of a 'go with the wind' kind of guy. Extremely popular with girls (and boys) and can often be found practicing with his band as their volcalist. Went to grade school with Natsume, Aya, and Kazuki. He is bi and currently single.**_

_**•Natsume Tatsuya - Ryo's 'teammate', close friend, and classmate. Light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is a pretty boy who isn't much of a talker (unless forced to) and is the only one who can control his brother, Kazuki. You can often find him practing tennis in the park or playing his violin. He is also popular with both boys and girls. He gets along well with Rayne and Aya. Kazuki often call him by his nickname: Natsu. Along with his brother, he was at the same grade school as Rayne and Aya. No knows if he is straight or gay.**_

_**•Kazuki Tatsuya - Ryo's friend and classmate. Black hair and green eyes. He is as close to a deliquient as you can get. Despite his looks and lazy ass personality he deeply cares for his brother, who calls him Kazu. He spends most of his free time (most of that time is when he skips school) playing his guitar or walking around town. He sometimes helps out Rayne's band. However, it can be dangerous to piss him off so unless you have a death wish... don't mess with him. The only exception to that is if you're one of his childhood friends or his brother. He is gay and once dated Sasuki Yuu who is one of the students who disappeared.**_

_**•Yuki Haruka - Ryo's classmate and a fangirl. Long sappire hair and gray eyes. She 'loves' Yukimura and pretty much just watches the team practice. She has a girly personality and doesn't seem bothered by gays.**_

_**•Yuu Sasuki - Kazuki's currently missing boyfriend. Raven black hair and red eyes. He is an excellent artist with a promising future. He has a cheerful personality and plays the part of the class clown. He also went to the same grade school as his boyfriend, Rayne, Aya, and Natsume.**_

_**•Hayato Nanou - Aya's boyfriend. Blue tinted black hair and brown eyes. He is a second year and the captain of the drama club. He and Aya had known each other since hey were little because they live in the same neighborhood. He has a commanding yet gentle personality and is often shown to have (strange) rivalry with Aya's second year cousin, Kirihara Akaya.**_

* * *

><p><strong>now one other thing... if you do want this to turn into a romance then i want you to answer this question in your reviews:<strong>

**Who should he be with?:**

**Sensual Pair - YukimuraxRyoma**

****Imperial/Cap** Pair - SanadaxRyoma**

**Sugar Pair - MaruixRyoma**

**OT3 - SanadaxYukimuraxRyoma**

**yes i recently started to have a Marui obsession. cant help it he's too cute well Ryo is too~ anyway i will keep this up until the romance between the winning pair starts to begin. before that happen there will fluffy moment with each of them~**

**Ja ne! dont 4get to review~**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	2. Doubles

**Youkoso! it took me a bit but i finally finished this chap! i'm quite satisfied with this one too~ i hope you are enjoying the story and to make it fun for you guys i will make so you can try to solve to mystery too! let's test ur detective skills shall we? Honestly I came up with the name Sugar Pair since I don't think they really had a name so correct me if I'm wrong. (but Sugar Pair suits them don't ya think?)**

**_Prince of the Night_ readers - i'm going to out up another chap for my DGM fic before chap 12 is completed sadly ur going to have to wait... but at least that gives you time to have some fun and guess whats going to happen next (sometimes i end up doing that whenever im waiting)**

**Thanks sooooooo much for ur reviews! i hope u enjoy this chap **_Chibi-Onee-chan_**, **_CheshireAlice_**, **_Obsidiana Nevada_**, **_Chu545_**, **_ryoka-chan_**, **_AnimeLover423_**, **_MintLeafeon_**, and **_Peridot15_**!**

_CheshireAlice_** - Ah yes the Bratty Pair I almost forgot about that pairing (idk y since Ayaka is in this story -_-) they're such a cute couple lol I was considering doing NiouxRyoma (currently unamed probably something like Trickster Pair since we all know that both if them have the ability to trick people ;P) but I decided against it for now maybe in another story for now. As for the others... I can't picture Ryoma with Yanagi or Jackal but I kind of can see him and Yagyuu together I think there is one or two fics of that (unnamed) pairing.**

_ryoka-chan_** - the OCs arent going to show too much but they r somewhat essential. i dont think there is a single person in the world that hates Ryoma if there is... then i hope he/she will live to see their gradchildren lol**

**just like b4 there are 'POV' (if thats what u call it) it will go in this order: Ryoma, Marui, Niou, Yagyuu, Rikkai, Haruka and her friend (OCs - guess y), mini OC bit. if u hate OCs then relax none r main! just momentary spotlight**

**Sensual Pair - 0**

****Imperial** Pair - 0**

**Sugar Pair - 6**

**OT3 - 0**

***whistles* man it looks like this might end up with Sugar Pair anyway its time to go back to the story! if ur taking the detective challenge (referring to this: **_i hope you are enjoying the story and to make it fun for you guys i will make so you can try to solve to mystery too! let's test ur detective skills shall we?_**) then let me know in ur guesses in ur reviews or PM me^^ this chap is deicated to my reviewers and all the mystery fans~**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – Doubles<span>

Few days later…

_Nothing! Absolutely nothing!_ Ryoma seethed as he glared at the scene in front of him. _I have searched the area and I can't find even the smallest bit if evidence!_

He was currently standing in the choir room where five of the students that vanished had visited before their disappearing act took place just over 6 and half years ago. Since all five excelled in choir he had hoped there would be a clue there, but then again many years have passed. There was also the possibility that someone took it accidently or someone 'erased' it. He sat in a nearby chair as he thought about his options.

Yoshizawa Tsutomu, the principal, allowed him to come onto school campus early to check it out though it took some mild persuading. If what Aya told him is correct then he should be safe if he enters the building around midnight. With the exception of the security, no one else is around to see him. If _anyone_ was there then they would automatically be deemed suspicious.

For some reason the students have been vanishing and he was going to find out why and how. It is absolutely 100% for something or someone to disappear into thin air. Although useless, the only clue was Sasuki's discard drawing notebook that the four had found the following day. He even scanned the dang thing only to find the victim's - er - student's fingerprints on it. However, he did find a small trace of blood which almost mistook it for spilled red paint. Seeing the blood meant two possible things. One, that the boy was killed, or two, that he was just injured nothing more and nothing less. If Sasuki was killed then there would probably be more blood on the notebook but since there isn't then either it was 'thrown' a great distance or the second option. Since it was a Friday afternoon after school, murder is defiantly possible. _It can't be suicide because useless the security guard handled the body, 'it' would still be on the ground. Not only that, but blood would be stained on the hallway floor and if were to commit suicide why would he throw he notebook much less take to the time to come back to grab it. Is there something that I'm missing?_

He immediately pulled out his phone from its confinement in his pocket and flipped it open. He opened the contacts file and scrolled a little ways before reaching his target. Clicking on the name he then moved to select New Message.

**Akai, send list of students' items that were found. Make sure it has who owns & what gr theyre in!**

Ryoma pressed send and frowned as he went back over the information on the missing students. First of all, the students vanished only on Monday, Wednesday, and/or Friday which means another student will vanish today or two days from now. Then there is the point that they disappeared sometime during the day or after school. At least 10 to 12 students from each subject/activity over the years have vanished equaling now 138 with it being 52 girls 86 guys. _Wouldn't that make this an inside job?_

_Natsume should have told me earlier that they didn't include that Sasuki guy when explaining the situation._ Ryoma sighed as he got up to leave the room. _Oh well, better check the next place... _

"Echizen?"

The emerald haired stopped his tracks and looked up, his golden eyes widening at figure in front of him. "Marui-sempai?"

"Why are you at school so early, Echizen?" A hand ran through auburn pink hair as the boy's purple gray eyes scanned the freshman.

Ryoma collected his composure as he turned his head away. "Just looking around. What about you?"

The elder shrugged. "I thought I would get some extra practice in. Are you looking for something?"

"Betsu ni."

Marui blew a bubble and letting it pop. "Hmmm, is that so then how would you like to accompany me to the courts?"

The smaller boy glanced up at his handsome new teammate. "What do you have in mind?"

Chuckling at the interested gleam in the boy's eyes, he grinned. "I promised to teach you doubles remember?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go! I just know you're going to love it! Doubles is a lot of fun!" Marui grabbed the younger's hand and pulled him out of the room.

Ryoma slightly blushed from the sudden contact as he was being tugged along. He tried to yank his hand away but Marui refused to release him. "Sempai, can you let go now?"

"I don't want to." A charming smile formed onto the tensai's lips as he looked back at the emerald haired boy. "Besides, this way it's impossible for you get lost."

"Yadda! I won't get lost!"

Marui looked at him with sad eyes as he let go of the captive hand. "Does holding my hand offend you that much? There isn't even anyone to see us."

Taken aback, the blush deepened. _What's with this guy? Doesn't he care what others will say?_

"Onegai?"

"Fine. Just this one time though." Ryoma replied giving in with a sigh.

The taller boy beamed before grabbing the boy's hand once more and continuing toward the school's entrance. They walked down the corridor in stone silence for a while as Ryoma went back to his thoughts on the strangely happy upperclassman.

_Why does he look so happy? Smiling like that..._ Ryoma's eyes were transfixed on the elder's back as they walked along. It's not that he hated Marui's company but more like he kind of enjoyed it. He didn't hate him either so did he like him? He shook his head at the thought. _What am I thinking? He's just another annoying sempai and nothing else!_

"Ryoma, are you dating someone right now?"

His heart pounded at the words that rolled off the other's lips and his hand instantly moved to grip his shirt over his heart. _What the hell? He must've just surprised me..._

"Ryoma!"

"Don't say my name so casually and no I'm not dating!" A similar to a growl left his throat startling the pinkish auburn haired boy. Ryoma froze realizing his mistake and turned his head away. "Gomen, Marui-sempai."

He couldn't see the expression on the tensai's face as an awkward tension formed between them. "Iiyo. Anyway, since Jackal isn't here, I'm going to have to teach by myself. Is that alright with you?"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>When they reached the courts Marui watched as the freshman pull out one of his rackets. The small boy was just captivating and he felt like he couldn't take his eyes off him. However, he was also well aware of the fact that his captain and vice-captain were after Echizen as well which would make this a challenge not to mention the strange secret that the boy hid from them. Maybe he could pry more from him today?<p>

_What should I do? If I'm not careful then Ryo-Echizen is going to think that I tried to get close to him just to find out his secret._ The tensai's eyes became fixated on the emerald haired boy feminine features as they began to stretch. _But he really is adorable. I wonder what he was looking for this morning? Does he know someone in choir?_

He adjusted the strings of his racket as he a blew a small bubble. _Why did he have to get so mad when I called him by his name earlier? At least I know now that he isn't dating anyone._

"Marui-sempai? Is something wrong?"

The green bubble popped when he snapped out of his thoughts to see his crush looking up at him. A faint blush colored his cheeks at the alluring sight of the boy. _So cute!_ "S-shall we get started?"

Echizen shot him a confused glance before nodding. It was like the boy wasn't even aware of his good looks. Marui wouldn't be surprised I the whole female race - no - if both the female and male races decided to chase after the small freshman in attempt to make him their own. The tensai narrowed his purple gray eyes at the thought. _I won't anyone lay a hand on him!_

"So how does doubles work?" Echizen asked in a slightly interested tone, twisting his red racket in his right hand.

A small cough left the upperclassman's throat as he cleared his thoughts. "Well, Echizen, first of all..."

For the next ten to twenty minutes the third year explained how doubles work as simply as he could. He started with the basics then onto other helpful information. Echizen frowned every now and then as he tried to grasp the concept of this new style since had always been used to singles. Questions were asked a few times but eventually the emerald haired boy began to completely understand how doubles worked. Marui smiled when saw his crush enjoying himself as they practiced against the wall. It was times like these he wished could last forever. Just him and the one he loves having fun together without any interruptions of a certain sadistic captain and stoic vice-captain.

"You guys are going pretty well."

_Speak of the devils._

The two turned to see a slightly pissed of Yukimura and a bothered Sanada. It seemed that two singles players didn't like nor appreciate the scene that welcomed them. Marui almost smirked when he felt the threatening aura of his captain surround him. The navy blue haired boy was glaring at him for getting a head start but confidence to when shone in his eyes.

As for Sanada... Discomfort was written plainly all over. He would send a soft glance at the small freshman then an annoyed one at the volley tensai. He wasn't like Seigaku's sadist Fuji Shuusuke, Hyotei's diva Atobe Keigo, or like his captain but he sure as hell wasn't going to give up.

_Gomen, 'Mura-buchou, Sanada-fukubuchou, but I'm not backing down, even if I have to go against BOTH of you!_ Marui greeted them blowing another bubble as he attempted to act normal. "Here for some morning practice?"

A sickly sweet smile appeared on Yukimura's face. "Saa, maybe. Since you seem so fired up this morning, how about I assign you some laps to run?"

_Nice try!_ The tensai gave them an 'honest' smile. "No thanks! I think I'll pass. Why don't you watch us instead? You can tell us what you think."

"No-"

"You don't have to, Buchou." Echizen's gaze landed on the third years as he bounced a tennis ball on the side of his racket.

"It's fine with me. I'll watch." The menacing aura disappeared as his captain face the emerald haired boy entirely.

The captain received a short nod as the two took their places on the court with Marui in the front left and Echizen in upper right. They began playing again as the other two watched from a distance. A few moments later a few other fellow teammates arrived and began chatting with Sanada since Yukimura was too engrossed in watching the freshman. The green ball bounced past Echizen toward the others. Kirihara caught it and tossed it back to the awaiting pair.

"You're pretty good at this, Echizen." The second year smirked a little.

Yagyuu nodded again adjusted his glasses before crossing his arms. "Yes, I must agree. You two would make such a great pair."

Jackal laughed. "It seems I might have a challenge for my partnership as Marui's partner."

Sanada glared at them making the three cringe. They slowly backed away as they went start their warm ups to avoid any unnecessary problems with the said emperor. Once the three were gone he lessened his glare and turned park to the slightly blushing pair.

_Do they really think so? That we make a great pair...?_ Marui looked over his remaining team. "We do?"

"Yes. After a little more practice I think you will be able to enter the tournament." Yanagi replied nodding as he wrote some things down a his notebook. "Yukimura, why not give them a shot? They might do exceptionally well."

"Whose side are you on, Yanagi?" The captain gave the data man a warning glance.

"On the side on the team, of course. I only want what's best for the team." He stated honestly.

Yukimura sighed in defeat. "Very well. They get one chance. If they lose then Marui will go back to playing with Jackal." He walked up to the volley tensai and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder before whispering into his ear. "I wish you luck. It doesn't really matter if the two of you end up as a pair because I will Ryoma's love either way."

"Don't use his name so casually!" tensai growled-whispered back.

A sweet smug smile crawled onto the navy haired boy's lips. "Does it matter? We're going to be dating each other eventually."

Marui smirked as he whispered his response. "We will see about that. I'm serious at him too."

"That's rare. All you usually care about is and gum and other sweets."

"I'm not about to give in, Buchou. I'll go against anyone who tries to chase after him. Why you tell fukubuchou that for me as well?"

Dark crystal blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't think that I'm going to go easy on you."

"I'm ready for the challenge."

* * *

><p>Niou joined the group as they stared at the two boys talking. To him it looked like Yukimura and Marui were having a simple chat so why did everyone else look so stiff? Some movement caught his eye and he turned a little to see Echizen juggling a tennis ball with his racket.<p>

The freshman was sweating a little which made his porcelain like skin shine and sparkle under the morning sun like a diamond. His emerald tinted hair was sticking to his neck as it glistened it the sun and fierce golden cat like eyes gazing at them with an arrogant and challenging look in them. A light punk blush that remained from earlier colored his cheeks nicely. The small feminine frame that the boy had just added to his adorable good looks. At first glance he looked like an angel or model.

Even though he was already dating his doubles partner Yagyuu Hiroshi, Niou couldn't deny the boy of his good looks. He knew that Hiroshi wouldn't like to hear him say that so he just kept it to himself. He approached the freshman, who was currently talking to the team's data man, with a smile.

"What's up, Ochibi? Trying out for doubles with Marui?"

"Don't call me that!" Echizen looked up at him with a glare and the blush darkened a little. "So what if I am? Got a problem with it?"

"Zenzen. Actually, I think I will cheer you two on." An amused and silly grin appeared on the trickster's face. _Marui is going to have a tough time against 'Mura-buchou and Sanada-fukubuchou, so I think I will give him a hand._

"Oh?"

"Niou, just a few moments ago Yukimura and Marui made a bet." Yanagi informed him as him scribbled down some things.

Interest sparkled in the third year's sapphire eyes as he directed his attention to the brown haired boy. "Hontou? What kind of bet?"

"The kind that will break them up if they lose."

_Then if he loses, Yukimura's chances of winning Echizen over increases! _Niou huffed. "That's horrible!"

The emerald haired boy rolled his eyes. "I think you're taking this too seriously, Niou-sempai."

"Nonsense! Now let's get you and Marui started on your doubles training!" With that Niou began to drag poor Echizen back to the courts.

A slightly frantic look passed over the freshman's face as he tried to get away. "Matte, Niou-sempai! Hanase! Chotto matte! Yadda! Yanagi-sempai, tasukete!"

* * *

><p>Yagyuu raised an eyebrow at the sight of his boyfriend pulling their little freshman behind him. He adjusted his glasses, letting them gleam under the sun's rays, as walked up to his closed eyed teammate. "What's going on?"<p>

The data man greeted him with a nod. "Done with your warm ups?"

"Mochiron. Why is Ma-Niou dragging Echizen away?"

"Yagyuu, we all are fine with your relationship with Niou so can call him what you wish. We won't we bothered." He continued talking once he received a curt nod from the other boy. "Anyway, as for your question, he plans to train them."

The gentleman gave him a sideward glance before turning to preoccupied four talking and arguing on the courts. Amusement shrouded his eyes as his glasses gleamed in the light when their stoic vice-captain broke the fighting group up. "I'm guessing he also plans to help Marui get together with Echizen?"

"Seems so. Is that alright with you?"

"As long as he doesn't try anything funny."

Yanagi gave a quiet 'hmm' before cracking a small smile. "Say, who do you think will win?"

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed, Yagyuu."

"You're referring to Yukimura's and Sanada's infatuation with Echizen, aren't you? Marui as well..."

The brown haired boy nodded. "Hai."

"If I had to choose... Wakaranai... Tough battle going on."

The sound of writing was heard before Yanagi asked his next question or rather questions. "Who are you supporting? And who do you think will be supporting who?"

_Hmmm._ The purple haired boy thought for a moment before answering. "I would say I'm mutual and for who supports who... Ayaka will most likely side with Yukimura... Jackal with Marui..."

Before the boy could continue the data man interrupted him. "Should we include Seigaku and Hyotei too?"

"Not a bad idea. If that's the case then Fuji would most defiantly choose Yukimura, Eiji would help Masaharu with Marui and would probably talk Oishi into joining him, Momoshiro and Kaidoh might support Sanada though Inui without a doubt will be mutual like us. I'm not sure about Tezuka. If Fuji _talks_ him into it, he'll be forced to support Yukimura. Kawamura as well."

"Sou ne. As for Hyotei, Atobe would take Sanada's side. Jirou obviously on Marui's and Otori might side with either Yukimura or Marui as well. I'm not sure about Mukahi probably Yukimura but Oshitari will most likely join us. Shishido and Hiroshi might support Sanada. I think Kabaji would just agree with Atobe."

"True. Yanagi, are you writing all this down?"

"Hai."

"Can I see?"

The closed eyed third year nodded, handing him the notebook. "Here."

"Arigatou."

Yagyuu took the book from his friend's hand and turned back a few pages to start from the beginning. He read over the data concerning the little love... square... thing... A chuckle of amusement snuck past his lips as his turned to the next page. The following page had the list of supporters that they just discussed.

**Yukimura supporters:**

**Kirihara**

**Fuji**

**Tezuka**

**Kawamura**

**Mukahi**

**Otori(?)**

**~or~**

**Sanada supporters:**

**Momoshiro**

**Kaidoh**

**Atobe**

**Kabaji**

**Shishido**

**Hiroshi**

**~or~**

**Marui supporters:**

**Jackal**

**Niou**

**Eiji**

**Oishi**

**Jirou**

**Otori(?)**

**~or~**

**Mutual:**

**Yanagi**

**Yagyuu**

**Inui**

**Oshitari**

"Hmmm. Most interesting. As long as Fuji doesn't start threatening everyone this might turn out to be very entertaining."

"I'm glad you think so too."

"What would happen if we told them about the... situation?"

"87% chance that a feud would start and 12% chance that they, or at least some of them, would stay in the sidelines."

The purple haired gentleman sweatdropped. "Then I think it make be safest not to tell them."

"I don't think it will get that bad. The worst possible scenario is a food fight."

"I hate food fights."

"I thought you would say that."

"Moving on, what's the possibility of Sanada or Yukimura winning?"

"Taking the current scene into a count as well as the previous information..." Yanagi scanned through his notes before replying. "46% for Marui and 27% for both Yukimura and Sanada."

"Ho... they better work hard."

Just then something green whizzed past them startling the two. They turned to look at the flying object to see a tennis ball lodged tightly into the fence. A shiver went down their spines as they felt a murderous aura. Whirling around their eyes met the dark blue ones of their captain. The boy had heard every word they said and was now glaring at them, clearly pissed, with racket in hand. It was unlike their usually calm and rational captain to act this way which surprised them even more.

_Jealousy is a scary thing._ Yagyuu pushed up his glasses and he faced the wavy navy blue haired boy. "Shall we start practice now?"

Yukimura's features relaxed as he smiled though it looked more like an evil grin to him. "That's a good idea. Then let's start with laps. Yagyuu, Yanagi, Marui, 126 laps around the courts. Echizen, 100 laps. I hope you all have enough stamina! After that we need to works on your guys movements."

The team, with the exception of Echizen, Sanada, and the now arriving Kirihara and Jackal, glared at the Rikkai captain who promptly walked off to start his own warm ups. They watched the boy leave with a wave if his hand and all thought the same thing. _Demon!_

Yagyuu sighed. _Note to self: NEVER piss Yukimura off again!_

* * *

><p><em>~Kyoushitsu no mado kara mieru semai sekai wa<em>  
><em>Nee Dore dake ore ni shigeki wo ataeru no sa<em>  
><em>Tsumaranai nichijou Kono te de kaereba ii<em>  
><em>Sou Omoshiroi koto Ippai arun'dakara~<em>

Heads turned at the familiar sound and eyes met with the camara on the silver phone as it glinted under the sun. The small emerald haired once again got a call from the person from before and spoke in English.

"..."

**"Akai, what do you want? I told you not to call me so during this time."**

"..."

**"Is that so?"**

"..."

**"Then send it over."**

"..."

His golden narrowed as he started shouting. **"WHAT? AKAI, YOU IDIOT! Why did you-?"**

"..."

**"He better be!"**

"..."

**"What do you mean?"**

"..."

**"I see. I will be able to deal with that."**

"..."

**"What is it?"**

"..."

A blush formed on the boy's cheeks. **"No! I'm not! Tell them to leave me alone!"**

With that, the phone was slammed shut and roughly pushed into his pocket. The seething yet blushing boy glared at his teammates making them flinch. Grabbing his fallen racket he briskly walked away leaving the other behind.

Once Echizen left the courts, chatter instantly began amongst the Rikkaidai Regulars. Jackal, Yanagi, and Yagyuu were talking in their own little group as the others started a little discussion of their own.

"Ne, you heard that right?" Niou asked glancing over to his friends.

Sanada nodded. "It seems that Akai person called again."

"Echizen, sounded really mad this time." Kirihara crossed his arms behind his head as he spoke.

"Yes he did. Don't you think he sound overpowering?" Yukimura asked with an amused smile.

"Overpowering?"

The captain turned his glance over to the direction that Echizen left. "He sounded more _commanding_ to me."

The volley tensai shrugged. "Maybe it's his brother or cousin."

Niou shook his head. "Then why would he blush?"

"You don't think he is dating anyone, do you?"

"No he's not!" Marui shouted angrily before immediately covering his mouth.

"That's good to hear." A pleased look could be seen on their captain's face.

"I'm surprised you told them that, Marui-sempai," the second year said whistling a little.

"How long have you known this?" Sanada glared at the boy as he waited for his answer.

"Not long. Just today actually."

The trickster tapped his shoulder with his racket. "Then do you know if he is straight or gay?"

"Wakaranai."

"Then what about his secret?"

"Wakaranai. How could I? If I asked then he might accuse me of getting close to him just to find out what he's hiding!"

Yukimura sighed. "You have a point. It would have made things easier for me if you did ask though."

"Mah! Mah! Let's get back to more important matters?"

"More important matters?" Kirihara echoed slightly confused.

"Like if Marui and Echizen are an official doubles pair," Niou said with a smile.

A hopeful look flashed on the pinkish auburn haired boy's face. "I don't think there is going to be any problems, so how about it, Buchou?"

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Few hours later...<p>

"Rina, hurry it up! You too, Yuki!" A girl shouted as she left the room.

"Hai!"

Haruka glared at the leaving figure before turning to her friend. "Ne, Rina, let's eat lunch outside. I don't want to have to deal with her bossy attitude!"

Rina tossed her purple tinted dark hair over her shoulder as she gazed at Haruka with pinkish like eyes. "That isn't a very nice thing to say."

Gray eyes rolled. "Whatever. Let's just get going."

"Sure!"

Grabbing their lunches to two girls walked out of the empty classroom laughing and chatting. They were excited for the upcoming cheer competition. Every few months the cheer squads of the neighboring schools, including Rikkaidai, would get together and hold a competition. Rina's sister was the cheerleading team's vice-captain and she told her all about it. It was something both freshman girls really looked forward to. It was even more fun than watching Yukimura-sama play tennis in Haruka's opinion. The competition is the only thing that Haruka loved more than 'her dear' Yukimura-sama.

"I wonder how many times we won last year?" Rina's pinkish eyes were full of wonder and excitement.

"I betcha anything that we didn't lose a single match!"

"Haha! I wouldn't go that far but I'm sure we did good."

"Rina, are you forgetting why school this is? This is the awesome and almighty Rikkaidai! The amazing place where Yukimura-sama goes!" Haruka exclaimed startling her friend.

"Yuki..."

"Ah, gomen. I forgot that you dislike him."

"Mochiron! Those smiles of his sends shivers down my spine!"

"Hontou? I never felt that."

"Is that so... But their newest team member is so cool! He is in your class right?" Rina asked, her eyes shining.

"Eh? You must mean Echizen Ryoma. I heard he is a transfer from America and he joined the tennis team as their Singles 3 player along with Kirihara-sempai."

"So he's Ryoma-sama, is he? Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't believe so. Matte, don't tell me you like him?"

Rina nodded.

"Hontou?"

Another nod.

Haruka sighed. "You should give up while you have the chance."

A surprised look crossed over the other's face. "What do you mean by that?"

"First I should have you know that he is arrogant, lazy, cocky, and doesn't talk much. Also he doesn't show any signs of wanting to start a relationship."

"How do you know that?"

"Maybe because despite being here for only a few days seven to ten students already confessed to him and he turned them all down."

"Sou na! That many students and-! Hold on, what do you mean by students? Normally you just say girls."

"Well..."

"Yuki!"

"..."

"Yuukiii!"

"Alright! Alright! Alright! I'll tell you though it's kind of weird to say..."

"Nani?"

"Well... Girls weren't the only ones who confessed... Guys did too."

"So that's - EHHH?" She instantly turned to face her friend who nodded.

"Yup. All of them were turned down. Every single one."

Rina thought this over. She was aware of the boy's good looks but she didn't think that it could even capture a boy's heart. She wouldn't mind if he went out with a guy, in fact, that would be rather sexy. Because of the fact that her brother and parents were - and still are - a gay couple, Rina was comfortable around gays and often paid them no mind. Haruka felt the same way after she met her family.

"Uso!" Rina stared into her friend's gray eyes before realizing that she was hiding something. "There is more, isn't there?"

"Hai."

"Well, spit it out."

"When I went to watch them practice yesterday I noticed something..."

"Hm? Noticed what?"

"It seems that Ryoma-kun captured the heart if three other members, one of them being Yukimura-sama. Makes me wonder if I should support him or hope they don't get together."

The purple tinted dark haired girl sweatdropped. "Ahh... Who are the other two?"

"Sanada-sempai and Marui-sempai."

"All three would look good with Ryoma-sama."

"I guess so."

"Not too thrilled to choose between helping and not helping, are you?" Rina teased with a smile.

"Rina!"

"Gomen!"

"You really know-oof!"

The two girls bumped into to someone or something and had fallen down. They looked up and smiled as the other helped them up. Both of them gave a small bow and apologized.

"Gomen. We weren't paying attention." Pinkish eyes looked up and sincerity danced in them clear as day.

The taller laughed. "It's fine. I wasn't paying much attention either. You girls should be more careful because it would be sad if something ruined those beautiful faces of yours."

The two blushed at the compliment before promptly turning their heads away. "Are you sure that is something you should be saying?"

"It's alright, isn't it? No harm done."

"True..."

A strange smile appeared in the other's face. "Ne, you two are the ones who tied in first place in Home Ec in the freshman division, right?"

"Eh? How did you know that? You have no relation to that class whatsoever." Rina questioned locking her gaze with the other once more.

"Don't sweat the details! Can you please show me how to make apple pie? I got permission to use the Home Ec room."

Haruka looked at her friend who shrugged then turned to face the taller person. "Well I suppose there isn't any problem. We were going to have lunch but since you asked so nicely, I don't see why not. Besides, apple pie is our specialty."

"Kanzen!"

The three head to the Home Ec. room as they listened to the quiet chatter from the students outside. They entered the room to find it surprisingly clean. Most of the time the place was a mess but it did have rare times like these when it was unusually clean. The cooking supplies neatly organize and stacked in the cupboards while the food and ingredients were nicely tucked in the places where they belonged. Next to the ovens were the open blinds that let the sun's afternoon rays shine in allowing them to see the stoves' cleanness and all the aprons were perfectly hanged on the racks by the door. It was as if a bunch of maid came in and cleaned the place.

The two girls walked in and grabbed an apron then headed to the fridge and cupboard. Rina shuffled through the food and pulled out what they needed and placed them on the table next to the stoves. Meanwhile, Haruka grabbed the roller and other items that they would be using and set them near the food. They nodded to each other before pushing up their sleeves and then they heard a small click. The two whirled around to see the taller leaning against the door with a hand on the lock.

"Nani? Why did you lock it?" Haruka asked staring.

"This way no one can interrupt us."

Rina raised an eyebrow curiously. "Huh?"

Once again that strange smile appeared. "You see, I have been looking for people like you... I'm just you're going to make a great addition."

"Addition?"

"You sound like a pervert! I didn't know you were into things like that!"

"Not at all! I think you're getting the wrong idea!"

Rina's eyes narrowed. "I don't like where this is going."

"I'm hurt! Rina, don't you want to see your brother again?"

First shock then fury raged within her. "You! It's you, isn't it! You're the one who made all the students vanish! You're the one that took Yuu-nii away from me! Give him back! Because of you Kazuki-nii is depressed! Kaishite! Give Yuu-nii back!"

"Tatsuya-kun? Hmmm... Yes, unfortunately he isn't good enough to join my ranks but he will get over it eventually." The figure started to walk towards them as the words entered the Rina's ears."

"Uresai! They were happy and you ruined it!" Rina grabbed a knife and raced toward the figure, her eyes clouded with emotions.

"Rina!"

Unfortunately for her, the other was faster. It wasn't long until the weapon clattered onto the solid floor and she was being held up by her right arm. She glared at her source of hatred as she struggled to get away. From the corner of her eye she could see Haruka running toward with the roller tightly grasped in her hands.

"Yuki, don't!"

An amused look was seen on the figure's face the the gray eyed girl aimed to get him in order to save her friend. "That was a bad idea."

Rina was thrown against the other girl and they both crashed into the wall. The two groaned as they tried to get up, only to discover that it hurt too much to stand. A shadow covered them and fear instantly shone in their eyes. They scooted, crawled, and struggled to get away and then the shadow suddenly disappeared. Both girls looked back to find that their attacker wasn't there, but then the sound of footsteps was heard. Turning back around, their eyes fell onto a familiar set of shoes and they froze. The two of them looked up and gasped.

"Don't think you can escape so easily!" The figure smiled and he reached out for them.

"No! Leave us alone! Stay away! Noooo!"

* * *

><p>"Hm? Rina?"<p>

Natsume paused his violin playing and glanced over to his brother. "Is something wrong, Kazuki?"

"Did you promise Rina-chan something?" Rayne asked strumming his guitar.

Kazuki shook his head as he shut off his iPod. "Iie. I just thought I heard Rina's voice."

"I did too but that's probably because she made us listen to that new cheer of hers." Natsume stated before playing his violin again.

"Probably."

* * *

><p><strong>ok so is it to your liking? i hope so! it's my first try at Sugar Pair so dont be so hard on me! please keep in mind that this story was made on a whim so i cant tell when the next update is! at this rate Yukimura and Sanada might be overpowered by Marui fans lol poor Rayne he only gets one line oh yes and <em>try to imagine the scene that Niou saw<em> (the one where he describes Ryoma's current... looks)**

_**My personal fave scenes:**_

**1. Ryoma and Marui scene - so cute! i tried to create this scene in my mind and it was just so KAWAII!**

**2. Niou dragging Ryoma to the courts - if that actually happened in the anime/manga i would be cracking up! its too funny!**

**3. Yagyuu and Yanagi 'gossipping' scene - i read something similar yet totally diff in a book i read so i decided to give it a shot except its not a match making scene but a supportive scene (whatever u wish to call it)**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	3. All's Fair in Love and War

**thxs **_Zwolftd_**, **_Chibi-Onee-chan_**, **_Peridot15_**, **_MintLeafeon_**,** **and **_Iris Butterfly _**for reviewing! **

**i dont have much to say xcept for SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! my laziness took over so i ended up getting a huge writer's block-_- you can flame me later but for now just enjoy the story. _The Mysterious Melody _will be updated next (x2) then _The Prince of the Night _so be ready^^**

**Note: from this point on whenever i use a character's first name it means that the story switched to their POV!**

**English or writing**

_~ flashback or ringtone ~_

"talking" & _"pissed of or other end of phone"_

_thoughts_

**Sensual Pair - 1**

****Imperial** Pair - 0**

**Sugar Pair - 8**

**OT3 - 0**

**Yup at this rate Sugar is going to rule the world *evil laugh then coughs* anyway continue voting and enjoy the story**

**POV: Kazuki - Ryoma - Seiichi - Yuu**

**this chapter is dedicated to my _Nightmare Before Christmas_ loving friend who is still in a coma. ganbatte! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 – All's Fair in Love and War<span>

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah! I can't believe blood was found in Home Ec room!"

"They say it belonged to the students that vanished yesterday!"

"I'm glad I wasn't there then!"

"Who vanished this time?"

"Haruka Yuki and Sasuki Rina."

"Ehhh? Uso! Isn't Rina Sasuki-kun's little sister?"

"Uh-huh."

"Tatsuya-kun must have it hard. Two of the people he cares most about vanished. He only has his brother left."

"Awww, Tatsuya-kun ganbatte!"

Kazuki glared at the gossiping girls gathered by the doorway before turning back to his guitar. Sliding his fingers over the strings, he sighed. Sighing was something he didn't do often but recently increased doing ever since the school board informed him of Rina's disappearance. How could they not? The girl was the principal's niece that he adopted after the deaths of the sibling's parents. So basically both Yuu and Rina were the principal's children. Kazuki strummed the instrument as his thoughts kept whirling around the topic when his friends walked up to him.

"Kazu, you ok?"

He looked up to see the faces of his brother and his friends. "Yeah."

Rayne laughed lightly in attempt to remove the gloom hanging in the air. "Oh come on, cheer up!"

"He has a point, Kazuki-kun~ You join us for lunch today right?" Aya chimed in all smiles.

"Sure whatever. Where's Ryoma?"

"Not sure. He might have full day practice again today." The golden brown blond replied shrugging.

"Probably just running late."

"That's rare."

* * *

><p>Ryoma sneezed as he walked the street. He was heading toward another school to ask a certain someone a question. Adjusting his white Fila cap, his turned his attention back to what the staff told him and yesterday's events.<p>

_~ He walked down the hallway when he saw Yanagi waving at him. Raising an eyebrow he approached the older and shot him a questioning glance. The data man merely handed a small stack of papers._

_"Can you give these to the Home Ec class? They should be starting in a couple of minutes. They are Student Council stuff so pay no mind."_

_He was about to walk away when something on the top paper caught his eye. It was a list of names of some sort._

_**Yukimura supporters:**_

_**Kirihara**_

_**Fuji**_

_**Tezuka**_

_**Kawamura**_

_**Mukahi**_

_**Otori**_

_**Zwolftd**_

_**~7~**_

_**Sanada supporters:**_

_**Momoshiro**_

_**Kaidoh**_

_**Atobe**_

_**Kabaji**_

_**Shishido**_

_**Hiroshi**_

_**~6~**_

_**Marui supporters:**_

_**Jackal**_

_**Niou**_

_**Eiji**_

_**Oishi**_

_**Jirou**_

_**Chibi-Onee-chan**_

_**MintLeafeon**_

_**~7~**_

_**Mutual:**_

_**Yanagi**_

_**Yagyuu**_

_**Inui**_

_**Oshitari**_

_**~4~**_

_"Yanagi-sempai, care to explain?"_

_"Explain?"_

_"What's this?"_

_Before the third year could a reply a cheerful brown haired second year boy came over to them with a broad smile. "Did you say 'What's this?'? I love that song!"_

"What's this? What's this?

There's color everywhere

What's this?

There's white things in the air

What's this?

I can't believe my eyes

I must be dreaming

Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair

What's this?

What's this? What's this?

There's something very wrong

What's this?

There's people singing songs

What's this?

The streets are lined with

Little creatures laughing

Everybody seems so happy

Have I possibly gone daffy?

What is this?

What's this?

There's children throwing snowballs

Instead of throwing heads

They're busy building toys

And absolutely no one's dead

There's frost on every window

Oh, I can't believe my eyes

And in my bones I feel the warmth

That's coming from inside

Oh, look

What's this?

They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss

Why that looks so unique, inspired

They're gathering around to hear a story

Roasting chestnuts on a fire

What's this?

What's this?

In here they've got a little tree, how queer

And who would ever think

And why?

They're covering it with tiny little things

They've got electric lights on strings

And there's a smile on everyone

So, now, correct me if I'm wrong

This looks like fun

This looks like fun

Oh, could it be I got my wish?

What's this?

Oh my, what now?

The children are asleep

But look, there's nothing underneath

No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them

Oh ensnare them, only little cozy things

Secure inside their dreamland

What's this?

The monsters are all missing

And the nightmares can't be found

And in their place there seems to be

Good feeling all around

Instead of screams, I swear

I can hear music in the air

The smell of cakes and pies

Are absolutely everywhere

The sights, the sounds

They're eveywhere and all around

I've never felt so good before

This empty place inside of me is filling up

I simply cannot get enough

I want it, oh, I want it

Oh, I want it for my own

I've got to know

I've got to know

What is this place that I have found?

What is this?

Christmas Town? Hmm..."

_The two tennis players sweatdropped as the singing male walked back inside after handing Yanagi something. Needless to say he made quite an impression on the small freshman. Yanagi coughed underneath the boy's annoyed stare before answering his earlier question._

_"It's nothing really. Just a little survey. I guess I accidentally must have put it in the wrong pile. Let me take it back." He shooed the emerald boy away once the survey sheet was back safely in his hands._

_Ryoma sighed._ This place can't get any weirder, can it?

_He silently walked down the stairs and headed toward the direction of the Home Ec room. It was easy to find since he saw the class start to file in. Ryoma was about to call out to them when suddenly a loud ear piercing scream filled the long hallways. Dropping the sheets he ran over and forced the other door open. His golden cat like eyes widened in shock at what was laid out before him._

_Blood._

_A trail of it._

_A trail of dark red blood._

_It started in the middle the room then went behind the counters where it disappeared. Gone. Without a trace. Whoever was bleeding either stopped it or vanished. _

Matte, vanished? Masaka!_ He whirled around just in time to the students freaking out as the same thought occurred to them as well. Turning back to the bloody scene he frowned. _Che. I can't believe I missed it! When? When did this happen? Also, which student did this happen to? What's the possibility that he/she is dead? Damn! I refuse to be defeated like this! _Determination flared in his eyes as his fists clenched._ I WILL catch you, you heartless bastard!

_-1 hour later-_

_"Ryoma-kun..."_

_The said boy was currently sitting in a comfy chair in the principal's room. His hat held firmly in his right hand while his chin rested in his left. Secretive golden eyes staring right at the man who called him here._

_"Ryoma-kun, as of now we had have 140 students missing. 4 or 6 from this year so far. Before anymore vanish, will you be able to find out what is going on?"_

_He shook his head attentively. "It seems whoever or whatever is behind this is doing an incredible job at hiding any clues. If what you told me before is right and that this is really the first time that blood was sighted then this the responsible for this must have really wanted to the point of injuring them or since they saw his/her face then he/she would have to take them anyway. There were also signs of resistance so there are many different conclusions you can get from this. Worst case scenario is that the student was killed but I don't believe they are since he/she went through all the trouble of kidnapping them."_

_The older man looked him in the eye with mixed feelings stirring inside him. "So are positive that this is a kidnapping case?"_

_"Hn."_

_"What are the chances of any of the students turning up dead?"_

_Casting a shadow over his eyes he looked away. "A fair possibility."_

_"I see..." Hands folded tightly as worried expression appeared on the principal's usually cheery face._

_Ryoma stood and walked over to the trophy case in the corner of the room. It was filled with all sorts of rewards from all kinds of sports and events Rikkaidai won. He traced his fingers over the words' lining as he spoke up once more._

_"Who disappeared this time?"_

_An exasperated sigh was heard before his question was answered. "Haruka Yuki and Sasuki Rina."_

_"So it was actually two..." Golden eyes narrowed at the information he was given. "Tell me, Yoshizawa Tsutomu, is this Sasuki Rina related to the boy Sasuki Yuu who vanished a week before my arrival?"_

_"Hai. They are siblings and they're-"_

_"You're children?" Ryoma asked finishing the other's sentence._

_Yoshizawa looked him surprised. "How did-?"_

_"Your feelings are too easy to read, Tsutomu-san. You might want to work on that or it could bring trouble. Now I have one other question." He placed the white hat comfortably on his head, hiding his emerald hair in the process._

_"Nani?"_

_"What did they excel in?"_

_"..." It was silent for a moment while the older man thought this over before nodding to himself. "Home Ec, I believe."_

_"Cooking..." A look of understanding came over the boy's features as he smirked. "That makes sense."_

_"Huh?"_

_"It seems our dear kidnapper is rather fond of natural order this year."_

_Yoshizawa shot out of his seat as his large hands slammed against the desk. "What do you mean, Ryoma-kun?"_

_**"Alphabetical order."**_

_"Eh?"_

_Ryoma locked eyes with the confused man when with his smirk still in place. "He/she is going by the English alphabet. Freshman Sasuki Yuu excelled in __**ART**__, senior Hinarashi Riku excelled in __**BASKETBALL**__ and __**BASEBALL**__, now it's Sasuki Rina and Haruka Yuki who both excelled in __**COOKING**__."_

_"Now that I think about it: Yuu disappeared Friday then Hinarashi-kun on the Monday, the day before you arrived, and now it's Rina and Haruka-chan today. Then...! Doesn't this mean that we can try to predict where this kidnapper will strike next?"_

_"We can try but there are many possibilities for most of the letters and subjects." He stated truthfully as turned his attention back to the trophy case._

_"That's true... Then next would be 'D' if what you saying is correct." The principal sat himself back down deep in thought._

_"__**Yes.**__ I'm afraid it might be the Drama Club."~_

His thoughts came to a sudden halt as shouting was heard. Glancing over to the source of the racket, he saw two taller boys fighting surrounded by five freshmen. All of them seemed to have taken up tennis since they carried tennis bags. One looked like a monkey and the other a snake with a bandana while a trio of boys shouted at them to calm down with two girls who chatted next to them. Ryoma's eyes narrowed as he recognized the blushing girl with long braids from before. Apparently she remembered too since she looked over to him with her cheeks bright pink. She came up to him with her friends and upperclassmen not far behind.

"U-um, g-gomen nasi! I-I didn't mean to send you the w-wrong way!"

Ryoma just shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"I-I made y-you late though didn't I?"

"Hn."

"Hey Sakuno-chan, who is this?" asked the monkey like one with brown spikey hair and green eyes as he leaned over the freshman's level.

"W-well-"

Just then the other girl with redish hair in pigtails snapped her fingers. "He's that boy that asked you for directions, isn't he? Uuuwaa! He looks so cool! Watashi wa Osakada Tomoka and this is Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Tomo-chan, y-yamete!" The Ryuzaki girl covered her face with her hands as embarrassment came over her.

_So annoying..._ Ryoma shrugged it off and started to walk away before he felt someone tug of his tennis uniform jacket almost choking him in the process He narrowed his eyes as the monkey like boy came into view. "Hanase."

The elder laughed. "Hai! Hai! You shouldn't speak like that to someone older than you. Hm? Isn't this the Rikkaidai colors?"

"Uh-huh."

Then the snake bent over slightly as he examined him like some sort of foreign object. "Fssh. You wouldn't happen to be a Regular, would you?"

Tomoka stared at him then started squealing while the three boys behind her just gawked at him. It was clear that couldn't that one of their sempai-tachi said such a thing. Since normally, freshmen don't become one of the Regulars unless they have _extraordinary_ talent and even that was tough to come by. Sakuno looked at him in utter awe with pink lightly coloring her cheeks. The loudmouthed boy spoke up with a proud look in his eyes.

"Well, with my two years of tennis exper-"

"Yadda, Mamushi! You know that freshmen can't be Regulars! The day that happens is the day when Buchou and Fuji-sempai finally get together!" The other upperclassman said practically shouting.

"It-! Fsshh. Wait, what did you just call me!"

"Ma-mu-shi!"

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Mamushi!"

"Peach Butt!"

"Monkey!"

"Viper!"

"Stupid!"

"S- Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"Fssshh. Yet you manage to get hit in the head with a tennis ball!"

"Well at least I-"

Sighing, Ryoma turned away from them only to bump into someone else. He looked up and his eyes met cerulean blue ones of the elder light brown haired boy. A strange smile was planted on the taller lips as he gazed down at the emerald haired boy. Ryoma could of sworn a shiver went down his spine when he saw the glare the boy sent to the two currently fighting sophomores.

"I don't appreciate you guys talking about me."

Both boys froze and turned to face their obviously seething team member. 'Peach Butt' 'eeped' while 'Mamushi' just gulped. It seemed that this boy must be one of their upperclassman and guessing by his words... That means he is either their buchou or this 'Fuji-sempai' but it doesn't really matter since he would mad either way. That much was obvious.

"Fuji-sempai!"

The said boy gave them a... 'friendly' smile as he moved Ryoma to the side and approached them. The freshmen panicked and immediately escaped leaving the older two behind.

"Momo, Kaidoh, you're supposed to be doing the shopping - not chatting with other people."

Momo laughed nervously as he controlled his composure. "Aw, come on, Fuji-sempai! We didn't mean it! Right, Mamushi?"

"Fsshh."

_I just want to leave._ Ryoma lowered his cap annoyed. After studying their familiar attire, he became aware of fact that they went to Seishun or more known as Seigaku. They school that his father went to. As irritating as they were, he didn't want to bring attention to himself and simply began to slip away hoping to reach his destination before being interrupted again.

"And who are you?"

Turning around the emerald hair boy locked gazes with Fuji. "Why do you care?"

A 'sweet' smile. "Well, why not?"

"Too troublesome."

"Ah, but wouldn't it be nice to know the name of your rival?" His words sounded surprisingly sincere.

Momo shot the older boy a confused glance. "What are you saying, Fuji-sempai? There's no way that this freshman could be your rival!" He felt a glare on him from the Rikkaidai player as he finished his sentence.

Fuji hummed a bit before answering the boy's accusation. "Well, he will at least put up a good fight."

"Yes, he can. Ryoma is our freshman Regular."

The group - except for Ryoma - whirled around at the sound of the new voice. Ryoma adjusted his bag to let the newcomer know that he was aware of his presence. Meanwhile, Fuji smiled as he greeted the other boy.

"If it isn't Yukimura Seiichi, Rikkaidai's buchou."

"Fssh. This guy is their buchou?" Kaidoh somewhat glared at the navy blue haired boy.

"Ehhh? Uso!"

Yukimura ignored the second years and walked up the light brown hair boy with a smile of his own. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you. You must be Fuji Shuusuke, am I correct?"

"Sodaiyo. And you said that this boy is Ryoma?"

"Echizen Ryoma actually."

Fuji looked over in the freshman's direction. "Well nice to meet you, Echizen-kun. I hope we have a match sometime since Yukimura speaks so highly of you."

"Hn."

The three Seigaku players left after a few more minutes of talking with the Rikkaidai captain since Ryoma didn't speak too much. Once they were out of sight Yukimura turned to face the smaller boy.

"Now since they're out of the way; let's go on a date."

The boy's words caught Ryoma off guard as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at the smiling face of his only to look away again. "Yadda!"

"Would you rather run 100 laps?"

Ryoma shrunk away which resulted with Yukimura stepping closer. He let his golden eyes get trapped in other's gaze. Those dark blue eyes watching his every move as the question hung in the air between them. It was silent for a couple of seconds until the freshman finally turned his head away. Thoughts of being unable to go against his captain filled his head as his answer left his lips.

"Fine."

Another smile appeared on the elder's lips but this time it was completely sincere. Ryoma felt the handsome captain grab his wrist and yank him down the street. Startled by the sudden movement he tripped letting Yukimura catch him before his body met with the warm solid cement.

"You should be more careful, Echizen."

Ryoma's cheeks flushed feeling the embarrassment welling up inside him as he pushed away. "It's only because you suddenly pulled me, Buchou!"

Amusement sparkled in Yukimura dark blue eyes as he gazed at the freshman. "Is that so?"

Silence danced around them when Ryoma effortlessly tried to escape from his current situation. He just wanted to get to the school he needed to go to in order to discuss _certain_ things. Now, because of his charming and sadistic captain, his plans were completely and utterly ruined.

The navy blue haired boy released him and once again grabbed a hold of him but this time it was the freshman's hand that was rested in his grip. "Why don't we go to the beach?"

Unsure golden eyes flickered over to the elder's smiling form. He simply nodded with thoughts of possible regret filling his mind.

"Glad you agree!"

* * *

><p>Seiichi chuckled at the sight before him. Echizen soaked and sandy sat in the cold salty water as waves washed up behind him sending chills down the boy's spine. Amusement shone in his dark blue eye then widened when the fallen freshman suddenly splashed him with ocean water upon hearing him laugh.<p>

"Uresai!"

"Gomen! Gomen! I didn't intend to make you feel insulted."

Echizen made a sound similar to a huff as he attempted to get up only to fall over again as a passing dog bumped into him. Due to the sudden unbalance the emerald haired freshman fell onto Seiichi and the two collapsed onto the sandy waters. Echizen landed firmly on his chest, faces just inches away from each other.

Eyes locked as the situation slowly began to sink into their mind. They hurriedly broke apart and faced away from each other. An amused smile crawled onto the Rikkai captain's lips.

"I-I'm going to get something to drink!"

He turned to see Echizen getting up and walking away. _No matter which gender you are, getting into a situation would be embarrassing. However, I have a feeling that his reaction was a little extreme for a straight guy. Does this mean that he really is gay?_

_~Hitori tadasumu jikan  
>Tooku shizumu yuuhi wo mitsumeteru<br>Sugitekita kisetsu wa  
>Azayakana omoide<br>Eien ni kagayaki tsuzukeru ~_

Seiichi turned at the sound of his ringtone and ran a short distance up the beach to their bags. Bending down he unzipped one of the pockets and pulled out his phone. Hiding it away from the sun, he checked the flashing name on the screen. _Sanada..._

He flipped it open and answered it. "Is something wrong?"

A growl. _"Yukimura."_

"Nani?"

_"Why in hell aren't you at school today? You missed morning practice and I had to deal with these headaches all morning!"_ His tone sounded angry as a shout of 'What do you mean _we're headaches_?' in the distance.

"Well... About that..." _He's pissed. Completely and absolutely pissed._ "I discovered that Ry-Echizen wasn't at school so I went to look for him and I saw him talking to some of the Seigaku team members. I-"

_"Seigaku?"_

"Hai. It seemed like the girl met Echizen before. Fuji hasn't changed either since our teams last met."

_"I see. Hold on! You're trying to change the subject!"_

A strange sound came from the other end but Seiichi ignored it.

"And you're interrupting my date!"

_"Date? Ehh, so you're on a date, Buchou."_

Seiichi almost dropped the phone when he heard the familiar voice of one of his teammates. "Kirihara, why do you have Sanada's phone?"

_"That's irrelevant. Who is this date of yours?"_ The curiosity could be easily heard through the phone as the second year asked the question.

"Why does it matter to you?" He was skeptical about the boy's intentions.

Kirihara could be heard smirking on the other end. _"I'm on your side. As long as Fukubuchou doesn't win..."_

"Eh? Doyu koto?"

_"Sanada-fukubuchou is at the top of the dislikes list along with buses since they always make me fall asleep."_

_That's your own fault!_ "Ah... Well.."

_"It wouldn't happen to be Echizen, would it? He wasn't here this morning and Miyuki texted me asking if I've seen him."_ Kirihara explained sounding amused.

"Ah, Aya-san. I almost forgot about your cousin..." Seiichi stayed silent for a moment before sighing. "Yes, it's him."

_"I'm straight but even I can't deny his good looks, though if his hair was longer then he'd probably be mistaken as a girl. Nice pick, Buchou."_

"Wait, Kirihara-" He began, but was interrupted by a certain freshman.

"Buchou!"

Placing a hand on the mouthpiece, the navy blue haired captain stood to smile. Echizen had two drinks in his hand: Ponta and a Italian Soda. They stated at each other soundlessly until Kirihara's voice brought them back.

"Oi!"

Seiichi brought the device back up to his ear. "Gomen, Kirihara, I got to go."

_"Matte! Let me talk to Echizen."_

"Ikedo..."

He lowered the phone once more and looked at the freshman. "It's Kirihara. He says he wants to talk to you."

"OK." Echizen handed him the Italian Soda as Seiichi gave him the phone. Bringing it up to his ear he began to speak. "Nani, sempai?"

_"..."_

"Yadda."

_"..."_

"Hai."

_"..."_

A blush covered Echizen's cheeks which confused Seiichi as he took a sip of his drink.

_"..."_

"Uresai!"

The phone was slammed shut and tossed back to its original owner. The captain caught it before it became dirtied with sand then placed back in his bag.

"Well?"

Captivating golden eyes flickered his way. "'Well' what?"

"What did Kirihara talk to you about?" He closed in on the freshman til they were no more than a foot apart.

"It's none of your business."

"..." Seiichi could come with hundreds of different things to say but if he wasn't careful, it could backfire. "Fine. I won't force you to tell me anything but you have to spend the rest of the day with me, ok?"

Echizen opened his own drink a took a few sips. "What, are we going somewhere?"

"After we wash off I want to show you something."

"Eh?"

"But before that..." Seiichi moved to lift Echizen's chin. "Who is Akai?"

Echizen scoffed. "What do you care? You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

"Saa, maybe I am."

"What the hell? I was just joking!" He knocked the captain's hand aside.

Seiichi retreated with a serious look sparkling in his eyes. "But I'm not."

"..."

_"Echizen!"_

The freshman sighed. "He's just an acquaintance. Nothing more."

The navy haired captain smiled. "That's good to hear."

"You say something?"

"Zenzen."

Echizen stayed silent for a while. "Buchou, what was-?"

Before he could finish, he was interrupted by some shifting sounds and familiar voices.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Shhh! They'll hear us!"

Seiichi and his kohai whirled to see two figures crouched behind an umbrella. The elder of the two instantly recognized them as his teammates and walked over, his shadow covered them as he pushed aside their 'protective' object. They realized that a different shadow blocked them from the sun and looked up.

_"Marui. Niou." _A sickly sweet smile appeared on the captain's face as murderous aura surrounded him. _"What are you doing here?"_

"Um, hey, 'Mura-buchou! What a coincidence!" The Trickster said with little conviction.

"Yes, I'm sure it is. Just as coincidental as you two running more laps tomorrow."

"Sooo, what are you two up to?" Marui asked unconsciously scooting away.

Echizen shrugged. "Nothing much. Buchou dragged me out here."

"_I was_ enjoying my time with Echizen until you guys decided to interfere." Seiichi glared at them. _Everyone seems so intent on getting in the way today! _

"Eh? Doyu koto? I thought Echizen was sick or something."

"I mean a _date_." He smirked and his dark eyes flickered over to the freshman who had a light blush color his cheeks.

A bubble popped as Marui stood. He walked over to his captain, facing him boldly. There was a challenging smirk and a whisper... "Don't think you'll be able to win him over so easily! I get to spend a lot more time with him since we are a doubles pair!"

The navy haired boy scoffed. "I don't need to partner up with him in order to win his heart!"

"Well, I need to drag him around to gain his love!"

"You're getting too arrogant, Marui."

Marui smiled. "Alls far in love and war."

"Um, Sempai-tachi?"

Both third years turned toward him. "WHAT?"

Echizen pointed to a retreating figure. "Niou-sempai is escaping."

Whirling around the auburn haired boy chased after his friend instantly. "Get back here, Niou! You're running laps, too! Niou!"

Taking another sip of his Ponta, Echizen glanced at the captain. "Ne, them aside, do you know something about the previous Rikkaidai Regulars disappearances?"

Seiichi returned the glance with a questioning look. "What about them?"

"Just... curiosity."

Bending over to pick up his bag and tossing Echizen his, he thought it over. "If you say so. I don't know much about it but I do know that they all vanished while changing in the locker room. Apparently the only traces of them were their rackets and jackets. To top it off it was said that no fingerprints were found. _At all_."

The emerald haired boy narrowed his eyes as he registered the information. "Is that so...?"

"Now if you're done with questions, shall we get going?"

"Hai."

* * *

><p>"Can I open my eyes now?" Echizen asked tugging at his blindfold.<p>

"Nope~" Seiichi replied guiding the younger along.

They were inside a large abandoned greenhouse filled with all sorts of plants including flowers, small trees, and many others. The Rikkai captain found it one day while taking a walk and began to take care of it. Up til now, he hasn't shown it to anyone, even Sanada who was practically a brother to him. It served as 'his secret place' in a way. Echizen is first person he brought here.

He walked down the path pushing the freshman gently. They stopped upon reaching the center of the greenhouse.

"Ok. You can look now."

The emerald haired boy removed the cloth from his eyes. It fell onto the gravel path as he stared at the sight before him in awe. "What is... all this?"

"Plants." Seiichi replied in a teasing voice.

Echizen rolled his eyes. "I know that but did you do all this?"

"Yup. Pretty isn't it?" The captain asked, biting his bottom to prevent himself from adding anything stupid.

"Yeah."

The warm sun shone throw the greenhouse windows and onto the plants, making them sparkle with the help of the water droplets. Roses, tulips, lilies, daffodils, and so much more stood proudly under the light. A fairy fountain fed a small pond water forming ripples in the shimmering substance as goldfish swan around to their hearts content. A calm warm breeze would enter the greenhouse through the torn and broken walls making the plants look like they dancing The whole scene could almost be described as a picture from a book, just more 3D of course.

"Sugoi!" Echizen closed his eyes with a smile on his face, feeling the breeze brush against his face and hair. "It feels so relaxing here. Almost as if it can make all my problems disappear."

"I get that feeling, too, when I'm here."

The younger nodded. "Do you own this place?"

"Well... Not legally... Technically." A shrug. "It was abandoned."

"Hehhh."

"When I first found the place was a mess unlike how it looks now," he explained simply.

Golden eyes locked with dark blue. "Does anyone else know about this place."

"Zenzen."

"Then, do you mind if I come again?"

"Come whenever you want. In fact," Seiichi reached into his pocket to pull out a key as he spoke, "use this so you can enter with having to have me around."

"But-"

He smiled. "Daijoubu. I have the spare at home."

Echizen's eyes softened as he clutched the small object. "Arigatou."

"At first this place was mine alone," A hand caresses the smaller's cheek, "but now it belongs to the both of us."

A blush appeared from the awkwardness of the elder's words. "S-sure."

They stared into each other's eyes, not moving from their current position. It was almost as if they were having a silent conversation that only they could understand. Seiichi was about to speak when was interrupted by the sound of music.

Echizen pulled away from the captain and took out his phone from his pocket, raising it to his ear. "Hello?"

"..."

"Ah, Marui-sempai."

_He is so going to get it tomorrow!_ Seiichi smiled as he thought up some plans to ruin the volley tensai's day tomorrow.

"Now?"

"..."

"Betsu ni." Echizen's eyes flickered over to the elder for a moment before looking away again.

"..."

"Ok." The emerald haired freshman shut the phone at placed it back in his pocket.

Seiichi raised an eyebrow. "What did Marui want?"

"A practice match against Niou-sempai and Yagyuu-sempai."

"Hmmm." _You think you're so smart, Marui, but two can play at this game!_

Echizen picks up the cloth from earlier, tossing it to the captain. "I'll see you later, Buchou." He waved as he walked away revealing the silver key trapped between two fingers. "Thanks for this."

Seiichi crossed his arms and sighed while he watched the younger's retreating form. "In the end, he chose to hang with Marui despite the fact that he was supposed to spend the rest of the day with me. You win this time, Marui."

* * *

><p>In a dark room filled with strange stuff and tanks that you'd find in a 'mad' scientist's laboratory, a boy with raven black hair laid sleeping in a corner on an old couch. With his arms tied together in front of him and his legs bound, he rolled over onto the carpeted floor with a soft thump. Red eyes opened upon feeling the sudden impact. Sitting up, the boy shook his head to relieve himself of his dazed state.<p>

"Where am I?"

His eyes scanned the room as he mind identified his location. The spider webs and dust lingering around meant he was in some underground and abandoned place or something. The sound of glass shattering drew his attention and he looked over to see a small mouse - or was it a rat? - knocking over some sickly familiar glass bottles.

"Aren't those... chemical bottles? As in for..."

"Experiments?"

The raven haired boy turned to see a figure enter through a doorway. With the faint light he noticed that the person had long hair that appeared to be in a low ponytail which draped over his/her shoulder and wore a long black coat. He/she hand stuck his/her hands in the coats pocket as he/she made his/her way over to him.

"So you're finally awake, Sasuki Yuu. I have been waiting."

_A guy?_ Yuu glared. "What do you want with me? And where am I? Who are you?"

The person raised a hand to silence him. "Daijoubu. You're still in your beloved school. As for your other questions..." He lifted the boy's chin. "You are here to be part of my magnificent experiment, though it seems such a waste to use a good looking young boy like you."

"Naze, arigatou. I think I'm pretty good looking myself, but what do you mean by experiment?"

"Hm? Just some simple DNA and gene tests."

By the sound of the older man's voice, Yuu knew for a fact that these 'tests' were most defiantly not normal. "And you are?"

"I go by many names but I prefer Professor. If I remember correctly their is a student on the tennis team with that nickname. How interesting~"

"Che."

A sigh. "And here I was hoping you might be interested in my experiments too. You're no fun!"

"And you're just sick!" The raven haired freshman growled.

"Now that's just mean! Just like your murderous sister!"

Yuu's red eyes widened. "Rina! What did you do to her?"

The man chuckled. "She and the others are fine so worry you're pretty little head."

"Release my sister!"

"Sheesh, so demanding. You should just be grateful that your love-struck boyfriend wasn't qualified."

"Kazu..." Defeat mixed with the love as the boy whispered the name.

"Ah! It's tea time! We can chat some more later, Sasuki Yuu. Ja ne~" The mysterious strange man left without another word.

"What am I going to do?" Yuu leaned back against the couch. _Wait, did he say 'she and the others'? Then that means... Students other than Rina might in danger!_

"I've got to get out of here!"

* * *

><p><strong>it could have been better here and there but yea thats that^^ What do you think of the mystery person? aIt is finally reveal that it is a male with long hair and a twisted personality-_- also Akai is some sort of an aquantince of his... some more information might be reveal in the next chapter~<strong>

**lol i just had to put the reviewrs names on the list! thumbs up if u noticed^^ also there r a few things that r still left hanging like Ryoma destination was in the beggining and who from the drama club will disappear so good job remembering about that if you did. i**** put small comedy parts here and there as well**

**so does anyone have a guess who Ryoma is or why he is doing what he is doing? what ab where he was headed?**

_***Also i put a list of possible stories in the near future once im done with my current ones. its called **_**Prince of Tennis story ideas**_** (very original title) take a peek u might like one^^***_

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	4. Who are you really?

**oook so i kinda grew umnotivated and lazy but what the heck do you expect from the lack of fanfics to read lately? (-stay ups late and reads fast) strange enough, its reading fanfics and reviews that motivate me-.-**

**anywho that aside... this is a short chappie - like i said: lazy and unmotivated - but it bring out some new info and whatnot.**

**i'd like to thank those who review and read! thx everyone! cookies and ice cream for everyone**

**Sugar - 8**

**Sensual - 3**

**Cap/Imperial (not sure which) - 0**

**OT3 - 0**

**Man Marui you sure are loved! lol im stalling rnt i?**

**Owns only: the OCs - so u better ask permission b4 using any *glare* lol besides if i own the awesome story called The Prince of Tennis the.. oh.. all the wonderfull things~**

**POV: Professor - Bunta - Ryoma - Gen - Hayato**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 - Who are you really? <span>

The musical sound of typing echoed in the dark lone room with the only light being from the windows and the computer screen. The fingers froze as eyes locked on a name among the list of people. An amused smile formed onto the typer's lips as they leaned back in their seat.

"Omoshiroi! Who would of thought that I would run into HIM here! And as a student too!" The deep male voice stated enthusiastically. "I wonder if he remembers me?"

Moving the mouse he selected the photo of the boy who had caught his attention. He looked over the personal data and smirked. Deciding to deal with the boy later he closed the window and crossed his arms. "Someone as crafty as he is... What could he want with this school? He couldn't have known that I'm here or about the students who have gotten in my grasp. What is he planning? That Echizen Ryoma..."

A wicked grin.

"Let's test him, shall we?"

* * *

><p>~At street courts, Saturday~<p>

**"6-4! Game set and match to Yagyuu-Niou pair!"**

Bunta glanced over to his emerald haired partner as he panted to regain his breath. Echizen was smirking and had that determined look in his golden cat-like eyes. Chuckling, he walked up to the freshman.

"Their new move is hard to seal, isn't it?"

Echizen looked up at him. "Betsu ni. I'll get it eventually."

"I can't wait."

Yagyuu and Niou joined the two on the other side of the court. The Trickster seemed very pleased by the outcome of the match though his partner acted indifferent. They recently managed to come up with a new move that worked well with their combination called Dragon or something because it swerved a lot and whatnot. The two worked hard on it and now they finally which brought Echizen and himself complete defeat.

"Feeling smug?"

Niou laughed, tapping his racket on the freshman's head before resting it on his shoulder once more. "When Ochibi gives up on trying seal it I will!"

"He's too stubborn for that." The gentleman stated matter-of-factly.

_His stubbornness is one of the things that makes him so adorable._ Bunta nodded in agreement as he jogged over to the benches and tossed everyone their water bottles. "If we continue playing he'll probably get it eventually, won't you Echizen."

"Mochiron."

Taking a sip, Niou shone his head. "I doubt it. We already played 4 games yesterday and today. I'm surprised you haven't run out of stamina yet, Ochibi. I see why Yukimura let you join the Regulars s easily now." He stepped behind the purple haired third year to avoid the incoming tennis ball.

"Che. I missed." Echizen glared at the older boy juggling another tennis ball in his right hand.

"Oi! You were seriously trying to hit me, weren't you?"

"Betsu ni."

The silver blue haired player pointed at the freshman accusingly. "You definatly were!"

Yagyuu sighed as adjusted his glasses. "Will the two of you cut it out? I would like to head to the library now if you don't mind."

"Don't mind them, Yagyuu. 'Ochibi' is just paranoid." Bunta teased, tossing a strip of bubblegum into his mouth.

"Marui-sempai! Not you too!" The emerald haired boy shot an annoyed look toward him.

"Haha! Gomen! Gomen!" He laughed and defended himself against the water that was being dumped onto him by the smaller boy. "That's cold!"

"It's your own fault. Calling me by that irritating nickname!"

"Personally, I think it's cute."

"Uresai, Niou-sempai!"

"Niou." Yagyuu placed a hand on his doubles partner as he turned to leave. "Let's go."

"But-" The said boy glanced at pair in front of him and nodded, understanding the meaning of his words, then spun around to leave with the other. "Ja mata ne!" Giving them a wave he winked at the volly tensai.

_Niou! That-!_

"Marui-sempai?"

Bunta turned around, making eye contact with the enticing golden eyes of the emerald haired freshman. "Nani, Echizen?"

A small pink blush colored the smaller's cheek as eyes avoided his own. "Um... Well... You see... I-"

_"~Kyoushitsu no mado kara mieru semai sekai wa  
>Nee Dore dake ore ni shigeki wo ataeru no sa<br>Tsumaranai nichijou Kono te de kaereba ii  
>Sou Omoshiroi koto Ippai arun'dakara~"<em>

"..."

"Akai?" Echizen flipped open his cell phone as he walked away.

_So unromantic. Teh, what was I hoping for? A confession? No, I highly doubt that though I can't give up!_ Sitting himself on the bench, Bunta blew a bubble and fiddled with the bottle in hand as he waited for the boy's call to be finished. _Should I ask him on a date? Though-_

"Sempai! Ryoma!"

* * *

><p><em>"Then we'll see you in a little bit then."<em>

"Hn."

Ryoma shut the phone and stared and it for a few moments the glanced up when he heard some familiar voices. His eyes landed on Marui who was currently in some sort of deep conversation with two of his classmates: Tatsuya Natsume and Kaname Rayne. They waved to him upon noticing his gaze on them and called out. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the violin case in Natsume's hand and the casual clothes that one would wear on the weekend.

Rayne walked over to him first. "Ryoma, where were you? You missed school yesterday and your fans went ecstatic."

"Fans?"

"Yeah, it seems someone started a fanclub for you." Natsume and Ryoma shared a greeting high-five before the light brown haired boy continued. "Aya wanted us to pass a message to you guys if we ran into the two of you."

Marui face looked slightly puzzled as he blew a small bubble. "What kind of message?"

"Something about her boyfriend getting this Kirihara guy into a performance." The long haired blond delinquent stated, adjusting the sunglasses that were perched comfortably on his head. "She said that you guys should come watch their rehearsal today."

An amused smirk formed on Marui's lips. "So Kirihara is in a play... This I have _GOT_ to see."

Ryoma ignored the pinkish auburn haired tensai and narrowed his eyes. "What's his connection to the drama club?"

Rayne looked thoughtful for a second as he looked at Natsume and then back at the emerald haired freshman. "His name is Nanou Hayato and I believe he is either the vice-president or president of the drama."

"Where is he now?"

"Eh?"

_"Where. Is. He. Now?"_

They two boys glanced at each other feeling a little uncertain. Though confused by Ryoma's behavior, they pointed behind them. "Over by Rikkai's outdoor stage a few blocks down."

"Domo."

"Eh? Echizen, where're you going?"

"Stage," he replied simply. _I have this feeling that whoever is behind this will show up at the stage today._

Marui jogged up next to him. "I'll come too."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>~Outdoor stage, same time~<p>

Gen tossed his empty soda can into the trash before leaning against a tree several yards away from the wide stage. He sighed as he watched his second year teammate argue with a blue tinted black haired boy also known as Nanou Hayato. In all honesty, he wasn't here because he wanted to be. Originally he would be practicing kendo right about now, but Yukimura called saying he wanted him to take some photos of Kirihara.

_"Ne, Sanada, do me a favor and take photos if Kirihara while he is... practicing. Also tell Nanou that this production of his better not be a hindrance to his tennis practice. If you do this then I won't force you to come to those parties you hate so much."_

So now here he is, with a camera, practically stalking the second year ace. He shook his head as he lifted the camera, focusing on Kirihara who was currently trying on some sort of Englishman-like outfit. Next to him was Nanou in all his glory, nodding to himself and directing some other members. Though it seemed the two spent most of their time glaring at each other.

_Oh, they started arguing again. _Gen sighed for second time as he swtiched off his camera. _That should be enough. Hopefully Yukimura will find this much acceptable._

"Meow~"

"Hm?" He glanced down at feet to raccoon-looking white Himalayan cat.

"Meow~"

It pounced onto his shoe attempting to get hold of his shoelace, claws retracted. He slowly leaned down as he stuck out his hand in hopes of being able to touch the furry creature. When the cat sensed his nearness, it instantly backed away, hissing ever so slightly.

_Is it lost?_ Gen kneeled onto the ground and held out his hand. "It's ok I won't hurt you."

Cautiously, the Himalayan cat approached him. It's wet nose touched the vice-captain's hand before a pink tongue darted out, licking his palm. Gen moved so he could pet it. He scratched behind the ears earning a loving purr and flicking tail. The small animal continued to purr as it began to rub against his leg before walking in a circle and then laying on his foot all comfortable-like. Smiling, he watched for a while before picking it up and holding the content cat in his arms.

A few seconds later the sound of a twig snapping was heard from behind. Gen swirled around to meet the face to face with a certain freshman. "Echizen!" _How long has he been there?_

"Fukubuchou?" Echizen stepped out from behind the bushes, eyes locked with his. "Why are you here?"

Sticking his hand into his pocket, Gen showed the smaller the object of his 'mission'. "Yukimura."

"Aa." Golden eyes widened, just now noticing the furry animal in the elder's arms. "Karupin!"

At the sound of the familiar voice and name, the cat jumped out of his arms and into Echizen's. It purred happily under the boy's touch, tounge licking his forearm. Echizen spoke to his cat as he ran a hand through her fur. "Did you escape again?" Golden eyes locked his dark ones as the freshman gave a small nod. "Arigatou."

"It's nothing. Is that cat yours?"

"Hn."

"Name?"

"Karupin."

"Nice name."

"Domo."

"..."

Echizen's attention turn back to the cat shortly after but his words directed to no one in particular. "Strange though. Karupin is hardly ever friendly with strangers."

"Is that so?"

A small nod. "It seems she likes you and Marui-sempai."

"Marui?

"Yeah."

"..." Gen watched quietly as the attractive emerald hair boy play with the white she-cat in his arms. _Maybe now I could..._

Echizen froze as he felt the elder's stare. "Nani?"

"Um... Echizen, actually I..."

* * *

><p>~On the outdoor stage, around the same time~<p>

"Uresai!"

Hayato smirked before dogging the plastic theater prop flying his way. His brown eyes shone in amusement as his fellow second year classmate glared at him, annoyance written clearly on his face. Smirking, Hayato shot him a taunting glance. "Don't be that way, Akaya!"

The said boy glared. "Not another word out of you!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Do you think otherwise?"

"Not in the least."

"Great! I can't wait to bring you down!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"You know, the two things I hate the most are Sanada-fukubuchou and you."

"Well, I'm honored!"

"Will you two focus?" asked a brown haired third year who walked over to them, ignoring their dangerous aura. "Bickering isn't going to help practice."

"Demo, Daisuke-sempai, w-"

A strong glare silenced them. "You were saying?"

Hayato and Kirihara faced each other, shaking hands.

"Let's make this a fun experience, friend."

"I look forward to working with you."

Daisuke nodded as he flipped open the script. "Now, Nanou-buchou, Kirihara, it seems the girl playing Cosette is sick today so we should start with scene 3 today."

The two boys went back to glaring and tightened their grip on the other's hand as the elder boy turned his attention away from them. Though, when he looked at them again they were smiling - if that's what you like to call it - like they were the best of friends. The others around them sweatdropped at the stupidness of this daily routine.

"Those two..."

"I can't believe Daisuke-fukubuchou can control them."

"Nah, he can only momentarily silence them."

"Sou ne."

Sarcasm could be found in Kirihara's voice as he spoke up once more. "You are such a tensai, Hayato, to create a play as awesome as this one is."

"Domo. Ah, Nervous? Maybe this is too much for the baby of the tennis team too handle?" _Hehhh, so this is how you want to play, huh? Well, two can play at this game_

"Uresai. This is coming from the guy who had to ask Minami's help in order ask out Miyuki."

A blush colored the drama president's cheeks. "I don't know how you found out about that but that has nothing to do with this! Besides, Miyuki sided with me!"

"She just probably hung around those idiots for too long!"

"The only idiot she hung around with is you, _BAKAYA_!"

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me?"

"Don't need to. You are one."

"You're going to regret that!"

"Make me!"

"Galdly!"

**SLAM!**

The two second years whirled around, startled. Daisuke had a paranoid look on his face as he glared at the two. The scrip in his hand made contact with the table next to him for the second time, causing everyone to flinch. "You two can't be in the same room without starting so sort of fight or competition, can you?"

They looked at each other then back to the club's vice president. "Iie!"

A heavy exasperated sigh was followed by a groan as Daisuke banged his hand against a piece of furniture. "Why me?"

"Ummm..."

"Huh?" The three and the rest of the members turned to see a golden cat-like eyed boy with emerald hair. He had blank look on his face but Hayato noticed there was slight seriousness in it.

"Anta dare?"

"Echizen! Why are you here?" Kirihara shouted suddenly surprising everybody.

Hayato looked back and forth between the two as the smaller boy nodded in recognition. _Echizen? As in that new transfer that Miyuki was going on about?_

Echizen seemed as though he was about to say something when Kirihara grabbed him. The second year pointed at the boy he was holding and glared at his 'rival'. "See, _this_ is the baby of the tennis team."

"I am _WHAT_?"

Ignoring his younger teammate, Kirihara continued on with a smirk. "He is smaller AND younger. Can't insult me now, can you, Hayato?"

The club president, in turn, ignored Kirihara and smiled at the freshman. "Hajimemashite. You must be Echizen Ryoma-kun. Miyuki has told me about you."

"Miyuki?"

"Aya Miyuki. She is in your homeroom...?" _He's pretty forgetful, isn't he?_

Echizen looked thoughtful for a second before it clicked. "Oh, her. She sits next to me."

"Aa, sodaiyo. Ne, Ryoma-kun, how would like to join Drama Club?"

"Yadda."

"..." _No hesitation, huh?_

"Oi, Hayato! You better not be planning on trying to steal Echizen from us!"

"Saa..."

Kirihara's glare intensified. "Buchou would track you down if you try something."

"I'll pass. Dealing with Yukimura-sempai isn't something I wish to do." He held a hand as a sign of declining the other boy's 'offer'. Glancing around, Hayato looked for a way to get himself out of his current situation. It was then the he noticed something shine in the distance. He squinted as he attempted to see what is was. _Is it glass?_

Hayato turned back to face the paranoid second year when he realized that Echizen was glaring in the same direction that he was before. A pissed expression could be plainly seen on the smaller's face as his a single word left his mouth.

"Shit!"

**BANG!**

Everything after that happen too fast for Hayato's mind to register. The event happened in a blink of an eye. At first, he was talking to Echizen and Kirihara when he noticed that shiny thing somewhere in the distance. Now...

No, wait... After that Echizen said something then he heard a sound similar to a gunshot. Once the gunshot went off, he saw the freshman brake away from the black haired second year and run over to him.

"Get down!"

Hayato's eyes widened as urgency in the younger's commanding voice. He then felt a tug and fell onto the floor of the stage. Echizen suddenly stood in front of him, eyes searching and scanning the area. Hayato sat up to ask the boy if he knew what was going on when suddenly, he felt something scrape against his cheek. His hand was shaking a little as he moved to touch his wounded cheek. He felt warm liquid between his finger before bringing into view. "Blood?"

**BANG!**

_Could it be that someone is shooting at us?_

**BANG!**

_If that's the case then Echizen-!_ He looked up at the emerald haired freshman just in time to see the boy stick a hand in his pocket and pull something out. Hayato's eyes widened for the third time that day when he recognized the familiar object. It was a gun.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

The drama club president sat there frozen and completely baffled at the sight. He watched as the golden eyed boy moved to dodge incoming bullets before shooting back. Sounds of their props being shattered and destroyed rang in his ears along with Echizen's voice. It seemed like the boy was talking to himself but he could hear him clearly.

"Damn guy must be trying to get him into the health room or something." and he also though he heard something else but it was too incoherent too hear.

After some moments of silence, Hayato came back from his frozen state upon realization that the shoot-out was over. He blinked a few times then saw Echizen bend over to pick something up off the floor. Just past the boy, he could Kirihara, stunned and as shocked as he was. There was no way anyone could remain indifferent after what just happened. Anyone but Echizen. The freshman held the same expressionless look as he did when he first arrived on the stage. Gun still in hand, Echizen began to walk away but was stopped as Kirihara grabbed his arm.

"Echizen Ryoma." The second year's green eyes narrowed into a small glare as he tightened his grip on the smaller's arm. "Who are you really?"

* * *

><p><strong>Saa, here are few questions i'd u to answer (tho u dont have to if u dont want to) or u can just pick one to answer:<strong>

**1. What do you think might the Professor's connection to Ryo be?**

**2. What do you think of Ryo in this chapter and who do you think he is? Good or Bad?**

**3. Do you think Sanada should have a chance with Ryo or not?**

**4. What do think of Hayato?**

* * *

><p><strong>oh and yes Hayato-chan does know Yukimura since the boy has such an... interesting reputation - not including his tennis one. Let's see... the song is same as ch 1 so i dont own it. also the moment between Gen and Ryo was supposed to last longer but again <em>lazy.<em> i made our mysterious ryo a bit questionable in this chap tho kinda epic. i think my fave part of this was the interaction b/t Hayato-chan and Akaya. i gues this was filled with more mystery and humor than the other chaps well then again there are bound to be more like that so dont get too cozy with any love-love scenes b/t any of the charas. _i think u'll feel axcious when i tell u the that the next chap _Chapter 5 - Visitors_ picks up where this chap left off!_ i already started it so if ppl review and update their stories i might b able to finish it before a decent due date is decided~ lol ****honestly i love writing cliffies (hate reading them) and there are so many in this chap! ah the glory.**

* * *

><p><strong>here is the <em>updated<em> OCs' profiles (fyi - the name is written western style):**

•_**Miyuki Aya - Ryo's friend & classmate. Brown hair and eyes. She's a sporty straight A student with a cheerful and sometimes off-beat personality. She constantly picks fights with Kazuki. She, Rayne, Kazuki, and Natsume went to grade school together. Currently dating the captain of the drama club, Nanou Hayato.**_

•_**Rayne Kaname - Ryo's best friend & classmate. Long golden blond hair similar to Ryo's eyes and cerulean eyes. He is the class rep and has a rebellious and (a somewhat) arrogant personality. He is more of a 'go with the flow' kind of guy. Extremely popular with girls (and some boys) and can often be found practicing with his band as their vocalist. Went to grade school with Natsume, Aya, and Kazuki. He is bi and currently single.**_

•_**Natsume Tatsuya - Ryo's 'teammate', close friend, and classmate. Light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is a pretty boy who isn't much of a talker (unless forced to) and is the only one who can control his brother, Kazuki. You can often find him practicing tennis in the park or playing his violin. He is also popular with both boys and girls. He gets along well with Rayne and Aya. Kazuki often call him by his nickname: Natsu. Along with his brother, he was at the same grade school as Rayne and Aya. No knows if he is straight or gay.**_

•_**Kazuki Tatsuya - Ryo's friend and classmate. Black hair and green eyes. He is as close to a delinquent as you can get. Despite his looks and lazy ass personality he deeply cares for his brother, who calls him Kazu. He spends most of his free time (most of that time is when he skips school) playing his guitar or walking around town. He sometimes helps out Rayne's band. However, it can be dangerous to piss him off so unless you have a death wish... so don't mess with him. The only exception to that is if you're one of his childhood friends or his brother. He is gay and once dated Sasuki Yuu who is one of the students who disappeared.**_

•_**Hayato Nanou - Aya's boyfriend. Blue tinted black hair and brown eyes. He is a second year and the captain of the drama club. He and Aya had known each other since they were little because they live in the same neighborhood. He has a commanding yet gentle personality and is often shown to have (strange) rivalry with Aya's second year cousin, Kirihara Akaya.**_

•_**Yuu Sasuki - Kazuki's currently missing boyfriend. Raven black hair and red eyes. He is an excellent artist with a promising future. He has a cheerful personality and plays the part of the class clown. He also went to the same grade school as his boyfriend, Rayne, Aya, and Natsume. It is revealed that he and his younger sister, Rina, are actually related to the school board's director/principal.**_

•_**Rina Sasuki – Yuu's younger sister and Haruka's best friend who vanished alongside her. A first year with purple tinted dark hair and pinkish eyes. Excels in cooking and cheerleading (for Ryoma) and doesn't hate gays. Her elder brother, Yuu, is gay and her 'parents' are a gay couple. (That's right I decided to make the principal gay! Oh the things you can do with fanfiction!)**_

•_**Haruka Yuki - Ryo's classmate and a fangirl who recently disappeared with her friend Rina. Long sapphire hair and gray eyes. She 'loves' Yukimura and pretty much just watches the team practice. She has a girly personality and doesn't seem bothered by gays.**_

* * *

><p><strong>thx for reading! luv u all!<strong> **reviewing makes all ur dreams come true~ oh god that sounded creepy but still review plz! and update ur stories i read some of them tand they're pretty good! and yes im chatting too much... ja mata ne!**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	5. Visitors

**Ugh! it feels as though it has been months! Thats end-of-the-year projects for you-.- ****But enough of the depressing mood! The holidays are here and it's time for some cheer! Yay! I'm glad I got this chapter up finally. It's shorter than usual and not my best work but I don't feel like doing it over again.**

**Thank you _Tango Dancer_, _Evci_, _MintLeafeon_, _AnimeLover423_, _Jadoku Tsubasa_, _MajesticNinjaRen_, PoT yaoi fangirl (got to lazy to write the while thing XD) and _Chibi-Onee-chan_ for reviewing! Special thanks to _MajesticNinjaRen, _Pot yaoi fangirl, and _Chibi-Onee-chan_ for answering my questions! Helped a lot!**

**Now then ABOUT THE PAIRINGS, I was counting the votes (including mine and a friend's) and Sugar(8) and Sensual(7) are soo close so I came up with a devious idea: OT3 - BuntaxSeiichixRyoma! Saa, interesting~ Anyway voting will close on chapter seven so vote if you havn't yet!**

_**I would greatly appreciate it if you vote on my poll. I'd like for you to vote to tell me what story I should start soon. The story information is under Upcoming Stories. There are Thrill, Sensual, Sugar, Royal, and OT6!**_

**Quote of the day: "You will love many times, but you will fall in love only once."**

**Owns only: the visitors, Daisuke-kun, Nanou Hayato, Hiro-sensei, Landerson-san, Professor, Sasuki Yuu**

**POV: Normal - Ryoma - Unknown - Yuu - Normal**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 - Visitors<span>

"Who are you really?"

Kirihara stared into the freshman's golden eyes, determined.

"Do you truly want to know?"

He nodded instantly. "Why do you have a gun?"

Roughly removing himself from the elder's grip, Echizen then massaged his hurting wrist. His fierce golden cat-like met with green in a small smirk. "I-"

"And cut!"

The group onstage turned their attention to the voice. Standing there on the ground below stood the brown haired teacher Hiro-sensei in all his glory. He seemed to be panting slightly but it was difficult to tell. When Hiro noticed their gazes, he saluted to them greetingly. "I hope our movie shoot didn't do too much damage to your set, Nanou-kun. I hope no one is badly hurt."

Nanou blinked before realizing that the teacher was speaking to him. Snapping out his daze, he got to his feet and nodded, doing his best to act like a proper president and student. "We're just fine, sensei." He laughed as he glanced back at the somewhat destroyed set. "I can't say the same for Valjean's workshop though."

"If I may ask," Daisuke walked up next to the second year and stared at Echizen with curiosity brimming in his eyes," what exactly are you filming?"

The freshman shrugged, tossing his 'weapon' to the teacher below. "Some action movie."

"I guessed that much. Does this mean everything was...?"

"Fake."

Though it didn't feel that way for them, they didn't argue. Maybe this was part of 'movie magic' or something like that. Strange though, film acting and theatre aren't that different. Are they?

"Ah sou. Seeing that you don't plan to tell us anything, I'll drop the subject for now."

_For now anyway. _

Kirihara looked as though he wanted to say something but decided not to. It was either that the boy agreed with the club's vice-president or planned to report everything to his favorite captain. He removed himself from his former position by his freshman teammate with a paranoid sigh. Normally Kirihara Akaya doesn't resign easily but he'd make an exception this time since the younger boy was participating in some sort of film. Maybe he should tell Yukimura about this—not that it'd change much. Silently, he turned away and left to get rid of the uncomfortable costume then escape before Nanou could make him help fix the set.

Awkwardly and unsurely, the rest of the crew followed the second year, leaving the emerald haired boy behind.

"That was close, ne Ryoma-kun?" Hiro asked in attempt to break the invisible ice of silence.

"You're late." The smaller stuck his hands into his pockets, sending the older man a glare. "Did you do what I asked?"

Sighing, the teacher nodded. Knowing the kid's true identity meant putting up with the attitude. "Catch." He tossed something at the smaller boy.

Echizen caught it easily. He glanced at it, recognizing the small silver object which rested in his hands. Gripping the holder, he then let them jingle as they bumped into one another. "Keys?" His eyes moving from the clanking objects back to his homeroom teacher. "What are they for?"

Hiro rolled his hazel eyes ever-so-slightly. "The apartment. Those 'friends' of yours decided to freeload there place until you came by to pick them up."

"Heh, figured." Echizen jumped from the upper level down to the solid ground of the earth with a thump. He stuffed the keys into his pocket and gave the elder a sideways glance. "So where is the place?"

"Room 1412, 8th floor, Hanazaki Aparment. I'm rooming with Landerson-san since my original place got ransacked and on fire."

"Mada mada dane. Who is Landerson?"

A vein pulsed as Hiro restrained himself from pulverizing the younger golden eyed boy. He settled with a hidden glare before replying. "He's one of the teachers here. Apparently he taught here for a long time though he does travel from time to time. If I remember correctly he is the Student Council's counselor."

"..."

Agitated by the boy's silent response, he tried again with a different topic. "Shouldn't at least thank me for rescuing you back there? Who knows what could have happened if the truth got out!"

"Domo. I'll leave the rest to you." With that he began to walk away.

"Matte, Ryoma-san, doyu koto?" He raced after him, being sure to grab the small shoulder of the freshman tennis prodigy.

Echizen shook his teacher off. "You said that we were making a film. With the knowledge that the school festival is coming up, they probably think that it's for the Film Club. After all, doesn't that club film on the weekends?"

A suddenly depressed aura surrounded the brown haired man. "I forgot about that. Now what do I do?"

"Che."

"Oh one more question before you heartlessly leave me to fix this." This earned an eye roll from younger boy. "Did you ask anyone to the dance yet?."

The second the question was finished, Echizen sent a killer glare as his cheeks were colored a light pink. "No."

"I see." Hiro quietly nodded, quietly wishing the boy did in hopes of getting back at him, then went his separate way. All he had left to do was meet up with Sanada and Marui whom Echizen somehow managed to shake off. Working for the brat was such a pain—not that he'd ever tell anyone. Running down the path he though he spotted blue hair but shook the thought away. He had more important things to do right now.

* * *

><p>Ryoma watched the strange teacher leave. Don't get him wrong, he respected the man a little but he couldn't deny the man's weirdness. With a small sigh, he began to walk away from the technical crime scene.<p>

Earlier he had called his teacher to pick up some people from the airport since he couldn't do it at the moment. He could have called that old acquaintance of his and asked for help but decided against it. It'd be more troublesome if anything. He would be teased by the other's smug attitude—countering would be too easy, however, he would never be able to live it down.

_Never mind that. I have to meet up with them before they get restless._ A silent sigh left Ryoma's lips and he walked along the rocky path, fairing only a single glance toward the messy stage.

Not that he hated undercover work, but having to deal such nuisances was just downright annoying. Well, it doesn't matter now. He felt almost completely certain about what was going on. Maybe after discussing some things with his visitors, he could finally have a normal week of school. The school festival is coming soon so all the more reason. His class still hasn't chosen what they should though.

Ryoma quietly continued his thoughts as he left, an unknown bluish haired figure continuing to stalk him from in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Three figures chattered amongst themselves in the living room of a small apartment. Two were comfortably seated on soft couch while the other sat in a chair just across from them.<p>

"Well, we haven't heard from you in a long time. How's life treating you?"

"Do you have to ask?"

A laugh. "No, I suppose not. Sorry for bringing you here out of the blue."

"You should be."

"Mah, Mah! Don't be like that!"

"We wanted to get Ryoma a surprise but we forgot to buy souvenirs."

"And that's why we invited you!"

"Invite? As if! Since do people call being interrupted then dragged off, _being invited_?"

"I'm sure they are doing just fine without you."

"However, we'd like to ask you how Ryoma has been holding out here."

"That's right! Everyone back in America miss him terribly! Even Boss Man!"

"You shouldn't call Len that!"

"Humph."

A heavy sigh. "How did the brat ever survive with you guys?"

"Heeeh. You just sighed, didn't you? And here you said that you never sigh!"

"Did not!"

"Suuuure! Whatever you say!"

"That's enough! Just let him answer the question!"

"What question?"

"Forget it."

"Ohhhh! I just got brilliant idea! Let's try to guess who is Ryoma's new crush is!" A small sniff. "He's getting so grown up!"

"Hm? Ryoma has a crush?"

"Sou sou! He hasn't talked to you lately, has he? Jealous?"

"Hell no! The others miss talking to him though. Anyway, since when did Ryoma have a crush?"

A shrugg. "Not sure. But there a couple guys that he told me about a few days ago. Do you have any guesses on who they are?"

"No. Why don't you ask Ryoma yourself?"

"Because they know I won't tell them."

The three turned to see Ryoma leaning against the doorframe of the living room entrance.

The smallest of trio jumped up with a large smile and went to glomp the emerald haired boy. "Ryoma! How long you have been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you gossiping like female students," he replied trying to pry the other off of him.

A small grin formed on the lips of the oldest and stood up. "It's been awhile, Ryoma."

"Yes it has, Akai, Darin."

"Forgetting someone, brat?"

Ryoma smirked.

"Not at all, Monkey King."

* * *

><p>"I knew it!"<p>

Yuu grunted as he woke from his sleep. Eyes slowly blinked open to reveal his red orbs. The first thing he saw was his kidnapper dancing with some sort of small creature—possibly a stuffed animal by the looks of it—in his arms to some sort of music. The man's figure became more clear: long hair—probably brown or black—and tall with some kind of sunglasses on. It looked like he was carrying a stick—or rather...a gun. A creepy laugh was heard, making the freshman cover his ears. That man's sick voice made him want to throw up though. Everytime he heard that voice, he is reminded of that night he was taken. The fear of whatever attacked him still remained. Yuu shock his head violently which gain the attention of his captor.

"It's him! Yuu, it's him! It's really Echizen Ryoma!" The strange man—self-proclaimed Professor—twirled around and hugged the gun and what seemed like a stuffed cat. After a few moments, he stopped and a thoughful look appeared on his face. "I wonder if he figured it out?"

_Echizen Ryoma? Who in the world is he talking about?_

A wicked grin found its way onto the elder man's lips. "Maybe, I should play around a bit~ Should I start with the Tennis Club then?"

"Tennis?" The artist meant for it to be a thought but it instead he had spoken it aloud. _Oops!_

Professor glanced over at the boy seated on couch. "You haven't met him, have you? He's quite the amusement~"

Yuu wasn't sure how to reply to the man's words. It was hesitent but he replied simply, "No."

"Hm. That's too bad. You two would get along perfectly."

"...Mind if I ask a question?"

"Go right ahead."

"Ummm, is that a gun?"

The elder laughed. "You're blunt. This is a paint ball gun actually~ Looks pretty real doesn't it?"

"Aa..." Yuu adjusted his position, finding his ankle to be chained to the couch leg. "What's it for?"

"A test."

"?"

"You see, Ryoma and I haven't... battled in a while and since he doesn't know it's me yet, I'd thought I should have some fun. He was so adorable the first time we met. I couldn't take him seriously~"

"Well, that's nice."

Prosfessor placed the things onto some nearby table. "Hmm. You're pretty talkitive today."

"Why not? It's not like being stubborn will get me out of here."

"Awww! That's no fun! Yuu is cute when he acts stubborn~"

He could of sworn a vein popped as he glared at the pouting man. "I'm not cute!"

"No, of course not." Footsteps sounded as Professor walked toward the computer, turning it now. "Now then, it's time for the games to begin."

**Loading... Loading... Loading...**

**Project: The Ultimate Being**

**File: Games to Play with Echizen Ryoma~**

* * *

><p>Marui blinked as the Himalayn he cat rubbed against his leg as if he was marking his territory. Laughing a little, he bent over and picked the furry creature off the ground. "What was this cat's name again?"<p>

"Karupin." Sanada leaned against the brick wall of the school entrance, arms crossed. He looked deep in thought.

"Heeh. I wonder if Ryoma named him." A bubble popped, but the cat seemed not to care. Marui smiled at the purring noise as he scratched behind the ears gently. "Speaking of our freshman... Where did he go?"

"Wasn't he with you?"

"Yeah. He must've escaped when Jackal called me earlier." The volley tensai locked eyes with the vice-captain. "What about you?"

"I met him when I was leaving from Yumikura's mission."

"Mission? Would it happen to involve Bakaya?"

Sanada nodded absent mindedly. "Aa."

"Is something wrong? You seem a little out of it, Fukubuchou."

"Iie." The vice-captain's wandered over to the auburn haired boy. "Have you confessed to Ryoma yet?"

Marui felt his face heat up at the other's blunt question then sent him a small glare. "Iie, nande?"

Pulling down his cap, Sanada hid his face. "Good. Keep it that way."

"Why should I do what my rival says?"

"Cause," there was a short pause before Sanada continued, "he seems... strange."

"Isn't Niou strange?"

"Ryoma... He said something that seemed out of character for him."

This caught the volley tensai's attention immediately. "What did he say? Or rather, what did you say to make him say something strange?"

"...I confessed."

Silence.

Quieter silence.

Still quiet silence.

"Ehhhhhh?" Marui gaped at the vice-captain and Karupin jumped out of arm, clearly startled. "A-and his reply?"

"That's the strange part."

"How so?"

Sanada glanced up at the passing clouds. "Ryoma looked surprised when I confessed but it only lasted for a second. He, then, walked up to me and placed a hand on my cheek."

"!"

"That's when he said: 'Someone once told me that you will love many times, but you will fall in love only once. As such, you shouldn't say such such words to me unless you're sure. Heh, it's probably safer this way anyhow.'"

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, not my favorite chapter but it had to be done. I got the ending from some movie I watched. There isn't a lot jumping around in the next chapter thankfully. Speaking of the next chapter - it picks up from where the scene in Hiro'sLanderson's apartment ended (and it's going to be long too). I'll let you know that this is a Rikkai-centric fic so all outside characters won't have big parts. But a friend is a huge Monkry King fan so I added him to the story. And if you haven't guessed yet, the Drama Club is performing Les Miserables~ (Don't own that story whatsoever)**

**Sou, sou, Seii should be coming into the story again soon as well so you Sensual fans can look forward to that~ (Don't forget about their secret garden~) Also the rest of the Rikkai team will be back too and just in time for the school festival!**

**One Last Thing Before You Leave: _What should Ryoma's class do for the school festival? What should the Tennis Club do?_**

**~Your passion will destroy you~**


	6. Found Out?

_*peeks inside* Heeellooo? Ok it seems sa-ah! *dodges table* I can understand that you're furious but throwing tables isn't healthy!...Fine...  
><em>_I apologize for my laziness and such. A-chan (Ayingott) oh-so-kindly suggested (threated) that I should write a Guilty Crown story sooo yeah. Gomen. On top of which I forgot my plans for PoN...-_-_

_NOTE: ...someone's thought's..._

_Warning: possible OOCness and lazy writing *sobs*_

_Owns only: plot, Professor, Akai, and Darin. A girl can only dream..._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 - Found Out?<span>

"Next."

"How about this?"

"Trash."

"Ore-sama thought this was pretty good."

"They're all info regarding your 'territory'. Of course you'd like them."

"You really need to do something about that irritating personality of yours."

"Che. Whatever you say, Monkey King."

"Quit that!"

"Next."

"Here."

"Arigatou..."

"No problem!"

"Next."

"..."

"Is there anymore?"

"That's all we managed to gather."

"These are all you have on Rikkaidai?" Echizen flipped through a stack of papers that were clipped together. "Not much is useful."

"Ehhh? But I worked so hard to collect all that! Do you even know how difficult it is to get information on a foreign school?" Darin whined, his child-like personality showing through like always. He dressed, looked, and acted like a teenager with a childish personality but his real age is unknown. Moppy brown hair with a single blue streak framed his currently pouting face as he hung on to the emerald haired boy.

_...Information? On Rikkaidai? Why?... _

"Akai, control your...subordinate." An angry tone underlined Echizen's words. "I would like to finish this up WITHOUT any distractions."

"Waaah! Ryo-chi hates me!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Ryo-chi! Ryo-chi!"

"Darin, remember why we're here." Akai depanned, his voice monotone. He was usually the calm strategist of the three and worked with the smaller two on a number of cases. He's also from some foreign country. A lot of women were attracted to his good looks though: smooth darkish hair with calculating azure eyes. The clothes the man wore seemed to fit his somewhat aloof personality. Akai was ultimately pissed when he was put in charge of them for the first time and often called them 'little kids'. Though this time it seems the youngest is in charge.

_...In charge of what?..._

"Haaai!"

"Ore-sama has to wonder how you managed to put up with them." The flicking of purple-silver hair was enough for one to establish that the male was some arrogant narcissist. "Not to mention you owe Ore-sama for the tickets to Japan."

"Che. What does the oh-so-wonderful Atobe Keigo want? A new mirror to admire your mole?"

"It's a beauty mark, you brat!"

"What does someone like you know about beauty?"

"Echizen-san, focus." Akai demanded. "Didn't you say you wanted to get this over with."

A glare.

"Sou, sou, you always say that. If it was up to me I'd make you stay with me forever and ever~"

A stronger glare.

"Echizen, what exactly are trying to accomplish?" the diva asked with another flip of his _gorgeous_ hair.

"Capture."

Atobe raised a single eyebrow. "That doesn't tell Ore-sama much you know...?"

"I know."

"You brat!"

"Is that all you can come up with?"

"...Ngh...No...!"

Darin whistled. "Ryo-chi managed to piss him off again."

_...Again?..._

The other male in the room rolled his azure eyes. "I'd prefer that we just get down to business. After that, we can leave."

_...Business?...I gotta go...!_

"I don't wanna leave!"

"Darin!"

"But-but-!"

"Darin!"

"Noooo!" He instinctively, instantly glomped the freshman.

"Silence! Ore-sama demands to know why you are doing this!"

Echizen rolled his golden eyes and shoved the child-like male off of him. "Whatever, Monkey King. Just because you gave us the plane tickets doesn't mean a thing."

"Quit calling Ore-sama that detestable-"

"-suitable-"

"-despicable-"

"-appropriate-"

"-repulsive-"

"-perfect-"

"-disgu—Darin, damn you!"

The brown haired male smiled, practically sparkling. "So you noticed?"

Atobe's gray eyes reflected angry flames as he swiftly got to his feet. Darin could have sworn that he saw a vain pulsing or was that one of those tick marks like in anime and manga? Daggers were thrown his way as Atobe's glare intensified. "You-!"

"Yes~?" he returned with a sing-song tone.

"Stop. Twisting. My. Words."

"Never~"

Echizen rolled his eyes as he tossed the presuming unless papers only to grab his Ponta instead. "You really shouldn't try to sound threating like that. Unlike Buchou, you can't pull it off."

Silence...

Furrowing his brows, the first year student glanced at his companions with confusion written on his face. "What?"

A suggestive grin formed on the lips of the others. Well, actually, Akai merely raised an eyebrow and kept silent.

"Ryo~ma~ Who is 'buchou'?" There was a strong hint of...excitement in the child-like voice of the younger American.

"Why should I tell you?" he replied coolly.

Atobe smirked, eyes gleaming suspiciously. "Ore-sama is impressed. Ore-sama never figured that you could be so bold; blunt and brave, but never bold—in that way that is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Then you noticed too, Atobe-san?" Leaning back in his seat, Akai's lips formed an unusual amused smile.

"Noticed what?"

With his blue eyes sparkling, Darin skipped (danced) around, barely avoiding the dangerous edges of the furniture in the room. "It's good to know our little Ryo-chi is growing up!"

"Unlike you." A realization. "You haven't answered my question!"

"He has matured nicely. Well, his attitude could use some change, but nicely nonetheless." The narcissistic teen glanced at the chibi of the group. "Losing your pureness at such a young age. You're still full of surprises!"

"WHAT!" A deep blood red blush colored Echizen's cheeks as he scrambled to his feet instantly. "Where'd you get that idea! Whatever gave you that thought!"

Darin froze, staring blankly at his friend. "Then you're still a pure little angel/flower that sadistic men would love to taint/deflower?"

The blush grew fiercer as the boy relaxed a little. "Hn. Got a problem with that?"

"This 'buchou' guy is slower than I thought." A tint of thoughtful amusement resided in Darin disappointed tone. "And here I was hoping he could tell us what happened."

"Darin," Akai also got to his feet and gave his partner a disproving look, "it's not polite to dig into other's privacy."

"Wait." A confused frown found it's way into the freshman's face. "What does Buchou have to any of this?"

The others gapped the boy. It became eerily quiet, as if there no one in the room in the first place. The minds of the older males were taking their sweet time to register Echizen's innocent words. Atobe was the first to recover.

"Isn't that what 'buchou' is to you?"

Echizen's expression failed to change—actually, he looked even more uncertain. "What is that supposed mean?"

"Isn't 'buchou' your lover?" Darin asked bluntly.

"Lo-lo-lo-LOVER?"

"That's right. Were we wrong?"

"Damn straight!"

"Really...?"

"How did you get such thoughts in the first place?" The young emerald haired teen asked suspiciously.

"Eh? What do you mean 'how'?" question the child-like male who now clung onto Akai.

"Could it be, Echizen, that you've never really heard what you sound like?" Atobe felt a secret enjoyment of the younger obvious and rare puzzlement.

"Sound like?"

"You make the word 'buchou' sound like the sexiest thing on earth."

"N-nani?"

"I agree!"

"Oi, Echizen, say it."

"Yadda!"

"Ore-sama commands you to!"

"Yadda!"

"Ryo-chi, plllleeeassee!"

"Give me a good reason."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Che. Mada mada dane." Echizen flopped onto the chair. He seemed embarrassed but that was brushed off as the others gave in with a heavy, simultaneous, unsatisfied sigh.

"Do you suppose he's lying?" whispered Darin as he fiddled with the blue streak in his hair.

The eldest raised an eyebrow. "What's with you being so calm?"

"Well, he hasn't really denied the fact this Buchou person is important to him or not."

"Ore-sama prefers that the brat-"

"Mou ii! Do you guys want to finish this job or interrogate me?" A vain pulsed at the accusations of the trio whispering in the corner.

"..." There was a mutual agreement as the three decided to put the subject aside...for now.

~n.n~

"Anyway, as the following cases and information proceeds, it's highly possible the children are alive. I am 100% positive that Professor is acting as a teacher there." A soft clatter was heard as the smallest male shoved some papers aside, proficiently knocking them onto the soft wooden floors in a heap. He grabbed a single packet and unclipped it before tossing one of its contents onto the table. "This lists the teachers that came to Rikkaidai these past two years. All males except for one. The total is five."

"Since Professor is male then we can rule the woman out, right?"

"Bzzzt. Wrong!" Darin grinned at the pompous guest. "The Professor is a very capable man. He has just as many resources as we do, maybe even more. He wouldn't let gender get in the way."

"What Darin says is true." That said male beamed at the praise Echizen gave. "He's pretty good at reverse phycology and any other kind of mind trick." Echizen informed, tapping his head with a single finger. "Professor slipped past us one too many times."

"Us meaning you." Akai stated flatly, the other flinching at the harsh words.

"How rude! I joined you guys for the sole purpose of catching this guy so that also puts you at fault! Mada mada dane!"

"Akai-kun, you're losing your compoosuuuure~" Darin drawled. "Why do you two have to have so much stubborn pride."

"Wait, so he joined up with you just to catch this man?" Atobe question the latter as he ignored the rant of the two behind them. "What exactly did Professor do to him?"

The child-like male's grin grew as leaned toward the purplish gray hair teen. "Wanna know? Do you reeeeaaallly want to know?" A nod returned his words and he opened his mouth... "You see, Professor—"

"Yamate!" Echizen cocked the gun that was hidden in his clothes and pointed it at the elder's head. "Another word and I'll send you to meet that damned elder brother if yours."

"Ryo-chi kawai!" A solid laugh ripped from Darin's throat. "You're really sharp when you need to be~"

Akai stayed quiet, not feeling the need to intervene. This happened six times before. The childish male would almost tell the truth—a truth he didn't even know of—and Ryoma would...well, threaten him. Of course the method in which he used changed every time as well. Knives, foods, suffocation, and so on; one would think the boy would run out of ideas soon.

Echizen settled with a glare instead of words, a silent yet well-read warning.

"...So it's a gun this time? How cliché~ Maybe you should try throwing darts like that one guy from Mirai Nikki."

"Well, I'm sure this Mirai Nikki character doesn't know a guy like you."

"And if he does~?"

"..."

"Hehe~ This why I love using anime references, cause you're never able to come up with a comeback~" The sing-song tone was underlined with satisfied amusement. "Ne, Ryo-chi, maybe it's time to tell everyone why you hate this guy so much~"

Lowering the dangerous weapon, the smaller teen gave Darin's words some thought. The room stilled. It felt like if someone made a sound or even breathed for that batter, Echizen would turn down the 'offer'. Who isn't curious? He agreed to come back to Japan with his family because of some ulterior motive of his own? What could have the happened that conjured up so much hate? Would the young teen even cast his pride aside long enough to tell them?

He casted his golden eyes downward, his bangs falling and creating a shadow that hid his expression. "..."

"I could always tell them instead—"

"I joined-!" Echizen paused suddenly to check whether or not they were listening. "I joined the FBI because he—!" CLICK "Who's there?"

"What do you mean by 'joining the FBI', huh, Ryoma?" The owner of the familiar voice stepped out of their hiding place place, calmly facing the loaded gun.

"W-why? Why are you here?" Echizen's voice wavered as his body with uncertainty and rare surprise.

"..."

"...Marui-sempai..."

**Commercial Break!**

DING  
>"Ah, Buchou texted me..."<br>The three whirled around to face the boy. "There!"  
>"Eh?" Realization. "Shimatta..."<p>

**Now Back to the Show!**

"Echizen...?"

"Ohhhh, what interesting turn of events!" Darin chuckled and fiddled with the blue streak of hair. "You're one of Ryo-chi's school buddies aren't you? Marui, was it?" His lips formed an eerie grin of its own. "My name is Darin Masterville or how you Japanese say it: Masterville Darin."

"Oi! Don't go introducing yourself so nonchalantly!" Echizen growled out, whirling to face the optimistic male. "He doesn't need to know-"

"Echizen Ryoma!"

The said boy froze. Marui was acting different. He has never seen the ever calm tensai like this before. His voice... It sounded...hurt... Echizen didn't move—no—he couldn't move. The tone in itself forced him to still. Why? Why was this strong feeling of guilt filling his gut?

"Why didn't you say anything, Ryoma?"

"..."

No answer was returned and silence followed. Even the three bystanders felt like their voices were taken away from them. They could only watch the tense scene in front of them play out; unable to interfere in any way or form.

"Did you really have so little faith in us?" Marui spoke low and soft, barely above a whisper.

"No!" Eyes widened as he noticed the loud tone he used. This wasn't like him. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it? I understand we haven't known each for very long but-"

"I already said it's not like that." This was getting difficult. It's true that the secret _should_ be kept but it didn't _have_ to be. He kept it to himself out of selfishness. Selfishness of not wanting to expose his team to any kind of danger. He simply didn't want to worry them. Though he could never say that out loud. These alien feelings for them were something he didn't want people know. Why? He wasn't sure himself. "I just... I was..."

"Does Buchou know about this?"

"...No..."

"Do you plan on telling him?"

"..."

"I see. He's going to find out anyway, you know."

Echizen instantly turned and faced the auburn haired intruder. "What do you mean?"

"Niou," the other began, "told me to come here. I don't know how much he heard though."

Bangs casted shadows over golden eyes as the boy clench his fists. "Does he plan to tell?"

"That's for you to decide." Marui pause for a moment. "This mission you're doing...is it dangerous?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, you did say that strange thing to Fukubuchou so I want to know that you're not being reckless." A light blush colored the elder's cheeks at the confession.

"Oh that?"

Marui blinked and moved his gaze back to the emerald haired teen, surprised at his indifferent tone.

"I only said that because I felt like it. Sanada-senpai is fun to tease." Echizen had a sly grin on his lips and the group sweatdropped, swearing they saw the devil's tail swish behind him.

"I never realized how...scary Ryo-chi can be~"

Just now remembering the other people in the room, Marui grew quiet. He practically confessed to the freshman (the boy himself being too dense to notice) in front of these strangers. Well, he has seen Atobe around from time to time when he comes to visit their buchou and fukubuchou though the diva has—according to rumors—been visiting Seigaku more often.

That aside...

"Well, Marui-san, what do you plan to do?" The way Akai asked the question seemed make time freeze.

"I..." A long pause and the said teen paced toward his teammate. The smaller was visibly surprised when he suddenly grabbed his shoulders with eyes focused on each other as though hoping to understand what the other is thinking. "I want you to trust me with your secret!"

"...Eh?"

The childlike male whistled, clearly impressed. "Marui-san's pretty bold."

Atobe rolled his eyes. "It's not like he's asking the brat out."

"Will the two of you just shut up?" growled Akai. "Haven't you guys done enough damage?"

"Not enough apparently~" Darin chorused.

Echizen sent the male a back chilling glare, shutting him up immediately. He then turned his gaze back to the lavender eyes of the volley tensai. The expression on Echizen's face was hard to describe.

"I-I... Niou—! I got Niou to not tell anyone..." His words seemed uncertain as he stammered and eyes glanced over at the others in the room the back the young freshman.

Atobe scoffed, earning a punch in the gut by the grinning childlike male, along with a 'don't ruin the moment'. Akai, well, he just looked annoyed as he simply rolled his eyes.

"Marui-sempai..." Emerald bangs casted shadows over golden catlike eyes as a quiet whisper left his lips, "Arigatou."

A nod returned the almost unheard word. "Anytime."

It was silence yet the mood was uplifting and...romantic? Who knows. Though know will never find since out since Atobe decided to speak up.

"It seems you'll have a great time at the school festival now."

"Huh?" Golden met purple. "What-?"

"Oh yes. Ore-sama knows all about Rikkai's festival. Ore-sama knows everything." Atobe smirk with an all-knowing expression. "At least you have a date for it now."

The latter glared before walking over to the coffee table and grabbing his phone. He flipped it open and fluently moved as he sailed a number then raising the device up to his ear. "Hello? Is this the zoo? Yeah, I thought I should inform you that one of your monkeys escaped—"

The phone was snapped shut by the 'monkey' himself. "You arrogant little runt!"

"Oh insult improvement~" Darin teased, amusement dripping from his tone.

Purplish-pink eyes gazed at the make. "You know, I can't tell if you're a child or a sadist."

"Maybe I'm both. Like that child from that Mirai Nikki show. Or the Joshua kid from TWEWY. Sometimes I feel Akase reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"That's not what I—"

"Marui-sempai," Echizen started, ignoring the obviously fuming diva who was currently unsure what to say..kind of, "you can't tell anyone. I will tell Buchou myself."

"Ore-sama—"

Akai cleared his throat. "Well Atobe-san, it was nice meeting you again but... Bye."

With that, the diva was promptly 'kicked out'.

Echizen smirked as he tossed the actually empty gun onto the table. "Monkey King has a long ways to go."

"Speaking of such... Akai and I have a long trip home ahead of us since head honcho decided that you'd be fine handling the rest. Actually, how we let Mr. Uptight leave and I stay here with Ryo-chi~"

The freshman male groaned at the future regret he's going to feel. "Do whatever you want."

"Excellent~"

The tallest in the room shook his head and moved to grab his coat. "If that's the case, I'm not stopping you. In fact, it'd be a load off my chest."

"Hn."

The man left as quickly as he came. A simple goodbye was exchanged and the brown haired man was gone. Though sadly, much to Echizen's dismay, the blue streaked agent was already making arrangements for hotel. At least the guy knew the smaller was never going to allow him to step foot into the Echizen home.

Marui cast a side glance at the foreigner in the room. "You said you're...Darin, right?"

"Is my name that easy to remember?" With a grin he grabbed the third year's hands into a rough shake. "It's a pleasure. Thanks for taking care Ryo-chi all this time. Sadly, we'll be leaving him in your hands once we're finished~"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is... He's merely a 'volunteer'. Well, it's more complicated than that, but it doesn't matter. Once Professor is caught, he's gone."

"I see."

"Good~ I'll be going now~" That cheerful tune snapped Echizen back to reality.

"Please do."

SLAM

* * *

><p><em>It was funny. When I showed this to Alice, she told me that there was a guy named Akai in DC who was in F.B.I. I laughed so hard at that! True I watch the show but I stopped at a hundred-something. haaa that was a good laugh~<br>RANDOMNESS: For Death Note fans - Did you know that LOL also stands for Light on L (or L on Light). _

_Now I feel this should be redone but... I'll let it be...for now. Darin's personality is a mix of mine and a friend's (we came up with Darin together) and believe me! He's going to assist a few certain team members in...'match-making' during the festival~ At least, as long the Professor doesn't have anything planned... Oh that's right! Whatever happened to Yuu? So many fun things to look forward to~_

_~"Secrets don't make friends, but sometimes they bring us closer."~_


	7. Author's note

The following is an A/N. This is not a chpater unfortunately.

_My dear beloved readers,_

_**OH MY-!** I'm soooo sorry!_

_I haven't update since at least November! I dearly apologize for that. I have no excuse. Technically. I lost motivation then got it back only to encounter writer's block. Next I got…addicted to manga for days on end then grew lazy. I had plans to update but my laptop blacked on me. As in it wouldn't even turn on! They had to completely reboot it! Damn that pissed me off! My feelings toward tech are conflicted… Anyway, I got addicted to Harry Potter fanfiction. Couldn't remove myself from it for a month. (Anyone else a HP FF fan?) This month I was busy with performances and upcoming are conferences and an anime convention with a trip across the country right after. It'll be break that week but… who knows? Hwever, since today is my birthday I thought best to inform you guys on how updates are coming._

Rikkaidai's New Manager (RNM)_ – March-April_  
>Become Bewitched (BB)<em> – unkown<em>  
>Fate or Destiny? (FD)<em> – April-May<em>  
>The Prince of Night (PoN)<em> - April<em>  
>Mystery of the Missing Students (MMS)<em> - April<em>

_I can't give any more specific details since I have a couple distractions. One being the Harry Potter fanfiction that I'm working on and will be posting during summer. The other being my rather disappointing math grade… *headdesks* I hate math… Rather, I'm ok with math, but the homework and tests need to disappear!_

_Again! I apologize! I'll update as soon as I'm able!_

_The sincerely apologetic author,_  
><em>Sa-chan<em>

Note that this'll be taken down in April.


End file.
